What if they were in smash
by the ender defender
Summary: Ever wonder what your favorite character would be like in smash? Tell me who you want to see in the future. (Contains a quick One-Shot at the end off all chapters)
1. A Haunting Newcomer!(Remastered)

**King Boo Causes a Fright!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Luigi's Mansion

Weight: Light

Speed: Med

Introduction: His crown is sitting on the floor, before he appears and laughs

Up Taunt: He flips his crown into the air and lets it fall on his head

Down Taunt: He looks at the screen and laughs

Side Taunt: He licks the area in front of him

Idle Animation: He adjusts his crown to stay even

Boxing Ring name: The King of Boos!

Kirby Hat: His crown

Classic Mode: Rise of the dead (Fights all undead/characters who have died before) (Ex: Ganondorf, Luigi, another king Boo. Final Boss is Dracula)

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

AAA combo: He slaps twice and slams his tongue down (11%)

Down tilt: He zaps lightning on the area in front of him from his crown (8%)

Up tilt: He licks upward (6%)

Side Tilt: He spins around and whips them with his stump tail (4%)

Dash Attack: He rolls into them (10%)

Getup Attack: He spins around (6%)

Edge Attack: He whips his tongue onto the stage (6%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: He summons an electric area around him (3% per hit)

Forward Air: He whips his tongue (7%)

Back Air: He turns and whips his tongue (7%)

Down Air: He shoots a spike ball downward. (8%) (Can spike)

Up Air: He zaps lightning upwards (6%)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: He pulls out Puppet Bowser's head and has it shoot fire upwards (Head does 15%) (Fire does extra 5%) (Knockback: Mid)

Side Smash: He uses Puppet Bowser's arm to punch forward-like Bayonetta's Side Smash. (27%) (Knockback: high)

Down Smash: He zaps lightning on either side of him (22%) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Dark Magic (A projectile with different effects depending on charge) (Simply taping the button fires a dark orb of magic. It isn't very powerful and does no knockback) (1%) (Range: Far) (Charging for 1-3 seconds summons a spike ball to roll along the ground for a little while and bury opponents) (10%) (Range: Med) (Charging for 4-6 seconds zaps lightning straight down in front of him for massive damage) (20%) (Knockback: High) (Range: Short)

Up: Boo Bounce (He shoots straight up, then slams straight down. Simple) (15% up and down) (Range: Mid) (Can bury foes under him)

Down: Outta Sight (He turns invisible. While invisible he cannot move or attack, but any opponent who walks over the area he vanished will be jump scared by the king and instantly get put in a stun state.)

Side: Boo Bomb (He summons a small, black boo. It flies forward a bit then explodes) (20%) (Knocback: High)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: He grabs them with both arms

Pummel: He zaps them with lignting (3%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: He whips them with his tongue (11%) (Knockback: Low)

Back: He swallows them, then shoots them out from his body backwards (12%) (Knockback: Low)

Down: He throws them down and zaps them with lightning (10%) (Knockback: Mid)

Up: He posseses them and throws them upwards (12%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:** Pit: Who's this creep?

Palutena: That's King Boo; King of all Boos

Viridi: Wait...so does that mean he controls all the boos? Or do they still take orders from Bowser?

Pit: Oh yeah...you can't really have two kings of the same army

Palutena: Most likely, Bowser commands King Boo, and King Boo commands the other boos

Pit and Viridi: oooooh

Palutena: Moving on, be careful of his "Outta Sight" move. If you walk over him, he'll scare you and keep you from moving

Pit: Well, seeing that face appear out of nowhere WOULD be terrifying...

Palutena: Keep your eyes on him BEFORE he vanishes.

Pit: Alright, ghost! Get ready to die TWICE!

* * *

 **Final Smash: Paranormal Portal**

King Boo summons the Portal from Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. The portal spawns 3 different types of Ghosts: Greenies, Slammers, and Gobbers. Greenies actively chance other players, punching them whenever they get close (1%). Slammers fly absent mindedly, but if a player comes into contact with one, he slams them with a hard attack (5%) (Knockback: Far). Gobbers stay stationary wherever they spawn and start spitting goop in the area around them. Players who get hit by the goop take 2% damage. If players run into the goop, they get slowed down. This lasts a total of 10 seconds before King Boo shoots a giant lightning bolt down the center of the stage (30%) (Knockback: Far)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: He brushes off a portrait of a toad as his minions carry it away, laughing

Victory pose 2: His minions cheer him on as he flips his crown into the air, having it land on his head

Victory pose 3: Luigi is seen looking around with his Poltergust, before turning around as having King Boo scare him, before laughing at the plumber

Defeat: He covers his eyes

Song: King Boo's Illusion

* * *

 **Stage:** **King Boo's Nightmare**

It is a flat stage the length of Final Destination. It has electrical boundaries that shock and hurt any character who touches it for 5% damage and low knockback. It also has spiked balls that will randomly fall, indicated by black shadows that appear on the ground. If you are hit, it does 10% damage and buries you

* * *

 **One Shot (I'm going in a new direction with these. From now on, they are going to be what I imagine their trailer to look like):** Luigi's ghost from the Simon trailer flies through the walls, scared out of his mind. He bumps into someone, looks up and screams. It was his long time nemesis, King Boo, who turns and laughs

"Well well well! Look who we have here! If it isn't my good old friend Luigi! Looking more...ghostly then usual!" He laughs "Hmm. Now you and me can have some REAL fun! You ready? CAUSE HERE I COME!" He flys at Luigi, as his reveal phrase appears.


	2. Fire, Water, Grass (Remastered)

**Sceptile makes the cut!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Pokemon

Weight: Mid

Speed: Fast

Introduction: Appears from a pokeball

Up Taunt: He back flips and crosses his arms

Down Taunt: He stands on one hand before going back to normal

Side Taunt: He makes a come on motion with his hand

Idle Animation: He crosses his arms in an 'X' form and sniffs the air

Boxing Ring name: The Forest Pokemon

Alt Costumes: Shiny Sceptile, Mega Sceptile, Shiny Mega Sceptile

Kirby Hat: The top of his head

Classic Mode: Power of the Forest! (Any character connected with plants or the forest. Ivysaur, Young Link, Mii's with Viridi costumes, Skull Kid, Villager and Isabelle, Daisy. Final boss: The Hands

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

AAA combo: Uses pound twice, then uses slash (8%)

Holding A: Fury Attack (1% each hit)

Down tilt: He sweeps the ground with his tail (4%)

Up tilt: He headbutts upwards (5%)

Side Tilt: He spins and whacks forward with his tail (6%)

Dash Attack: He does an 'X' shaped slash with both arms-mimicking X-Scissor (10%)

Getup Attack: He spins around with slash (6%)

Edge Attack: He punches forward with pound (6%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: He surrounds himself in a quick burst of leaves (11%)

Forward Air: He uses slash in a downward arc (10%)

Back Air: He spins around and shoots Energy Ball (11%) (Pushes him forward slightly)

Down Air: He uses Slam with his tail (Can spike if timed correctly) (12%)

Up Air: He fires bullet seed straight up (2% each second)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: Duel Chop (27%) (Knockback: High)

Side Smash: Crush Claw (He will shoot his claw straight forward and make a crushing movement) (29%) (Knockback: Mid)

Down Smash: Grass Knot on both sides of him (23%) (No Knockback) (Forces foes to trip)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Leaf Blade (Chargeable move. Charge longer for more damage and more range) (23% Max) (Range: Far at max) (Knockback: High at Max)

Up: Leaf Storm (He forms a flurry of leaves that carry him up) (5% each second) (range: Mid) (Knockback: Low)

Down: Leech Seed (He shoots 3 green orbs forward. If they land on an opponent, it will begin sapping their Hp) (Will not effect you if you block) (5% each second) (heals Sceptile 1% each hit) (Range: Low)

Side: Quick Attack (Similar to Fox and Falco's. Sceptile quickly rushes forward and damages opponents) (3%) (Invincible) (Fast recharge) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: He grabs with both arms

Pummel: Slams his tail into them (3%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: He shoots them with Energy Ball at point blank (12%) (Knockback: Mid)

Back: He tosses them back and hits them with Magical Leaf (11%) (Knockback: Low)

Down: He slams them down and point blank hits them with Solar Beam (12%) (Knockback: Low)

Up: Tosses them up and uses Razor Wind (9%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:** Pit: That Pokémon looks really mean...

Palutena: That is Sceptile. It is known as The Forest Pokemon

Viridi: From my research, apparently those blades on its arms can cut through thick trees. And with its speed, it makes it a really devastating opponent

Pit: Oh yeah interesting, reeeeaaaaalll helpful. Now, um, how about some advice to help me BEAT IT!?

Palutena: *giggle* Okay. Well, most of his attacks come from close range. Keep at a distance and you should be fine.

Viridi: and if a projectile DOES come your way, you can always block it. The biggest things to watch out for are that Leaf Blade move and its Leech Seed

Pit: And those do...what exactly?

Palutena: Leaf Blade can make quick work of your shield, and it hurts a lot. And if it manages to hit you with Leech Seed, it will sap your HP and add it to its own.

Pit: Keep a distance, keep my Guardian Orbitars up, watch out for Leech Seed and Leaf Blade. Got it!

* * *

 **Final Smash: Frenzy Plant**

Sceptile slams his fists into the ground. Soon, vines begin to shoot out from the ground a whip around randomly, causing huge damage to foes. (40% each vine) (5 seconds) (Range: Screen)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: Sceptile makes two quick slashes before turning his back and glaring at the camera

Victory pose 2: Sceptile back flips, landing on his hands before lowering down on all fours and snarling

Victory pose 3: Sceptile is seen leaning on a tree with a twig in his mouth. It then gives the camera an 'I rule' gaze

Defeat: Claps with his back turned

Song: Standard Pokemon victory theme

* * *

 **Stage: Sky Pillar**

In this arena, Rayquaza can sometimes appear and begin to attack. Defeating Rayquaza will add to your score. It can attack with one of 4 moves

-Extreme Speed (It will begin rushing fast back and forth across the arena) (Every hit is 5% Damage)

-Dragon Pulse (It will land on the left or right side and fire a large blue sphere on energy forward (25%)

-Dragon Accent (Rayquaza will fly high into the air. Look for its shadow, because its about to come crashing down (35%)

-Air Slash (Rayquaza wil fire 4 boomberang-like bursts of air) (10%)

* * *

 **One Shot:** Pokemon Trainer walks through the woods, a pokeball in his hands. He hears a twig snap and turns around, but sees nothing. He shrugs and keeps walking. But he wasn't alone, as someone watched from the trees. The trainer swore he heard something running at him. He gripped his pokeball and stopped. Listened. and Waited. Then, leaves shot out at him. The trainer dove for cover as the Forest Pokemon Sceptile jumps down and poses, his reveal phrase appearing. The trainer summons Charizard, which locks eyes with its opponent.


	3. Smash in the courthouse(Version 3)

**Phoenix Wright Takes the Case!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Ace Attorney

Weight: Mid

Speed: Mid

Introduction: He is already on stage, reading a paper before putting it away and saying "The defense is ready!"

Up Taunt: He looks around, saying "Have to remain sharp", "Something's suspicious..." or "I spy a contradiction!"

Down Taunt: He takes out his magatama, saying "No one can hide from me!" or "My eyes see all lies!"

Side Taunt: He takes out a paper, reads it for a second then puts it away, saying "I will submit the evidence!"

Idle Animation: He adjusts his tie

Boxing Ring name: The Undying Attorney!

Icon: The spark appearing on the titles

Alt Costumes: Regular suit, Purple suit with pink undershirt and a different shade of red tie (Maya fey colors), Brown hair, iOrange suit with white shirt and green tie (Larry Butz), Red suit with black shirt and white tie (Miles Edgeworth), Green suit with white shirt and brown tie (Dick Gumshoe), Red vest with white shirt and blue tie (Apollo Justice), Blue Magician Clothing (Trucy Wright), Pink sweater with red scarf and white sick mask (Young Phoenix), Grey hoodie with black pants, sandals, and blue beanie (Retired Phoenix)

Kirby Hat: Phoenix' hair and tie

Classic Mode: In pursuit of the truth! (Ridley, Simon, Richter, King K Rool, Piranha Plant, Ganondorf. Final Boss: Hands)

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

AAA combo: He takes out a paper, smacks it, then smack it again with a light bulb appearing above his head (12%) (Light bulb can hit above him)

Down tilt: He slams the ground with both hands as if slamming on his desk (11%)

Up tilt: He extends his hand and points at an upward angle. His hand glow blue to indicate the hit box (10%)

Side Tilt: He begins to walk forward a bit, rapidly slapping a paper before extending his finger (3% per hit) (Final finger extend does 8%)

Dash Attack: He trips and falls on his butt (9%)

Getup Attack: He yells "Hold It!" with the bubble appearing around him (6%)

Edge Attack: He flips onto the stage and throws a paper out (6%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: He takes out a piece of paper like the beginning of his jab, saying "Explain this!" (9%)

Forward Air: He yells "Objection!" With the bubble appearing. (11%)

Back Air: He spins and yells "Hold It" with the bubble appearing in his hand (9%) (Has a 10% chance to put enemies into free fall or to stun them)

Down Air: Similar to his up tilt, he will point ins finger in a downward diagonal (10%)

Up Air: He throws an arch of paper above him (8%)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks (All of them have him holding the magatama while charging):**

Up Smash: 3 Psyche-locks appear and break above him (28%)

Side Smash: A psyche-lock appears in front of him and breaks (31%)

Down Smash: 2 psyche-locks appear on either side of him and break (27%)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Present Evidence (Phoenix yells 'TAKE THAT!' and throws one of 3 pieces of evidence) (The Book does okay damage to foes and shields. 20%.) (The Gun does barely any damage to foes, but does a lot of damage to shields. 2%) (The knife does a lot of damage to foes but minimal to shields. 31%) (Knockback: Mid) (Range: Mid)

Up: Ladder (A ladder appears and Phoenix climbs up it) (Doing this gives him his double jump back) (Ladder does 5%) (Range: Mid)

Down: Review Evidence (Phoenix will take out a paper and begin to read it) (Reading it for 5 uninterrupted seconds will result in Phoenix yelling 'I've got it!') (He will gain a temporary 1.5x boost to his speed and strength for 8 seconds)

Side: Accusing Glare (Phoenix shoots daggers from his eyes-literally. The dagger travels far, cancel's other projectiles and will instantly break shields) (2%) (Range: Far)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: He grabs them with both hands

Pummel: He knees them (1%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: Missile runs up from behind Phoenix and tackles the opponent (11%) (Knockback: high)

Back: Same as his forward throw but behind him

Down: He yells 'Hold It!' As his opponent falls to their knees (11%)

Up: He throws them into the air as best he can (8%) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:** Pit: This guy looks way to...professional to be in a fighting game

Viridi: Pit! That's Phoenix Wright, the greatest defense attorney ever!

Pit: Really? So why is he here? Shouldn't he be fighting contradictions and slimy prosecutes rather then...me?

Palutena: He must have a case near by. But that's not important. Pit, Mr. Wright is incredibly intelligent. His moves are tricky and can bust your shield quickly

Viridi: Stay on your guard, and don't rely to much on your shield! That and be careful of his hair. Looks like it would poke an eye out

Phoenix: *in his head* these guys DO know I can hear them right?

* * *

 **Items: Maya Fey assist trophy**

Maya will appear and begin to run back and forth across the platform she was spawned on, swinging her arms wildly. Foes caught by it will take a rapid 5% of damage and get launched when Maya turns around. After 3 turns, she will vanish

* * *

 **Spirits:**

 **Maya Fey (Ace Spirit)  
**

 **Fighter: Phoenix in the maya colors**

 **Conditions: Enemy has increased speed  
Hostile assist trophies will appear**

 **When Equipped: Dash attack power up**

 **Franziska Von Karma (Ace Spirit)**

 **Fighter: Richter**

 **Conditions: Enemy's whip moves do more damage  
Enemy prefers whip-based moves**

 **When Equipped: First attack invincibility**

 **Judge (Master Spirit)**

 **Fighter: King Dedede  
Support fighters: Phoenix Wright and *Someone else I won't give away just yet***

 **Conditions: Defeat the main fighter to win  
Enemy hammer attacks have increased power**

 **Dojo Spirit (The Judge Style) (Increased defense and temporary super armor) (Lower speed and shield durability)**

* * *

 **Final Smash: The Final Verdict**

Phoenix yells "OBJECTION!" With the speech bubble appearing. If he hits a foe, he stands with his fists on his hips saying "I've got all I need!" The opponents are transported to a courtroom. Phoenix slams his desk "There is a clear contradiction in the witness' testimony!" He yelled, extending his finger. "Please, take a look!" he slams his desk as 3 random pieces of evidence hit them. "This means can only mean one thing: You are the one who committed this crime!" The opponent appears before the judge, who slams hi gavel down on them and shouts

"I find the defendant: Not Guilty!" (51%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: Maya jumps around Phoenix, throwing confetti around. Phoenix chuckles and rubs the back of his head. He will either say "I guess that wraps this up!" or "I'm actually surprised I won that!

Victory pose 2: He examines a paper, before putting it away and extending his finger. He will say either "The defense rests!" or "No one is safe from justice!"

Victory pose 3: He is standing in thought, before Trucy jumps on his back knocking them both down and causing them both to laugh.

Defeat: He holds his head (His defeat pose in the games)

Song: Won the Case!

* * *

 **Stage: Courtroom**

Its a decent size stage. 4 platforms: The floor, the defense desk, the prosecutor desk and the judge desk. At the defense desk, one of two people will appear. If it's Apollo, he will throw our 3 random items. If its Athena, she will throw 5 but she's rarer then Apollo. At the judge desk, the famous judge from the series will appear-the grey beard one. He will slam his mighty gavel, dealing 5% damage and burying opponent's under it. Rarer will the younger judge, the blonde one, appear. He will slam his gavel 3 times for 10% but will not bury. At the prosecution, Godot can appear. He will throw a cup of coffee, which spills on the floor and damages all foes who walk on it with 1% burn damage. On rare occasion, Franziska can appear. She will whip the floor 3 times, causing 8% damage per hit with the last one having launch power

* * *

 **One Shot:** Ridley, King. K Rool and Death all charge at each other, clashing against one another. Ridley snarls only for a book to hit him in the back of the head. K. Rool laughs, only for a gun to hit him. Death turns and gets hit in the skull by a knife. Looking towards the source, a silhouette is seen. Coming into the light, the man smirks "I don't care who you are...a space pirate. A king. Or even death" He extends his finger "All are equal under the law!" Cue his reveal phrase. It then goes into clips of him using various moves, but ends with his shield breaking. Going back into cutscene form, Ridley prepares to finish the lawyer off...

"OBJECTION!" Ridley is sent flying by this as another man walked up, to Phoenix's shock

"You?"

"I trust you've been well, right" The man said helping Phoenix up

"What are you doing here?"

"As dangerous as it can be...I have a duty to fulfill. I will question the suspects no mater the costs!" The main points forward **MILES EDGEWORTH INTERVENES!**

* * *

 **Edgeworth is Phoenix's Echo fighter, as well as the mystery character to appear in the Judge spirit fight. All of his moves are the same as phoenix's. Stat wise, Edgeworth is much faster but is weaker then Phoenix. His attacks have more range but deal less damage to shields. I know what you're thinking 'But Edgeworth never used the magatama!' Yeah well Ness and Lucas can't use PK Fire, Thunder or Starstorm so...**

 **From now on, if an Echo fighter doesn't have enough of a difference to make an entire moveset, I will simply be talking about their unique features at the end. BTW, In his intro he says 'Prosecution' instead of 'Defense' obviously**

Taunts:

Up: He pops his collar and says "You are wasting my time"

Side: He reads a paper and says "The evidence says otherwise!"

Down: He holds out the King of Prosecutors award and says "I despise this thing..."

Idle: He will tap his temple with his index finger with a cocky smile

Boxing Ring Name: Number 1 prosecutor!

Alt Costumes: Normal suit, White suit with green shirt and red cravet (Ema Skye colors), Blue suit with white shirt and dark red cravet (Phoenix Wright colors), Silver hair, Black suit with white shirt and blue cravet (Franziska von Karma colors), Grey hair, beige suit with green shirt and white cravet (Godot colors), Blonde hair, purplish-red suit with black shirt and grey tie (Klavier colors), Manfred von Karma clothes, Young Edgeworth clothes

Kirby hat: His hair, glasses and cravet

Classic Mode: Frienemies (Phoenix Wright (Phoenix will fight along side you for ever following battle), Meta Knight and Kirby, Ganondorf and Bowser, Lucario and Mewtwo, Ryu and Ken, Pit and Dark Pit. Final boss: The Hands)

In his version of Review Evidence, when he finishes activating it he will shout "Eureka!"

 **Palutena's Guidence:** Pit: now THIS guy is fancy!

Viridi: That's Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix Wright's best friend/arch rival

Paluenta: Like Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth is very smart and tricky. Though he isnt as good as getting his points across

Edgeworth: *in his mind* Rude...

 **Final Smash differences:**

When Edgeworth activates The Final Verdict he says "Its time for the finale!" Before taking them into a similar cutscene, only this time the attacks come from Edgeworth's side. "The defendant's guilt is quite clear!" He points "There is no room for doubt in the evidence!" 3 pieces of evidence hit them "Judge! Hand down your verdict!" They appear at the judge

"I find the defendent: Guilty!" He slams them with his gavel

Deals the same damage and knockback though. So its just cosmetics

 **Result Screen**

Victory Pose 1: Gumshoe throws confetti from a bucket as Edgeworth chuckles and poses with his arms folded. He will say "The prosecution rests." or "This was all too easy"

Victory Pose 2: He closes a book titled 'Evidence Law' and throws it backwards. Saying "You best go back to the basics"

Victory Pose 3: He will adjusts his glasses and takes a bow, saying "You did a wonderful job entertaining me

Defeat: He will do a face similar to his 'shocked' expression


	4. The Ultimate Newcomer

**Shadow causes chaos!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Sonic the Hedgehog

Weight: Light

Speed: Fast

Scale: Same as Sonic

Introduction: He appears in an orb of energy, holding a chaos emerald

Up Taunt: He tosses a Chaos Emerald into the air and catches it, saying "this is the power of chaos!"

Down Taunt: He turns is back and points forward, saying "Come on, freak!"

Side Taunt: Energy sparks off his gloves and he says "I am the ultimate lifeform!"

Idle Animation: Shadow cracks his knuckles

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

A: He punches (2%)

A+A: He punches twice (2%)

A+A+A: He punches twice, then kicks (3%)

Downtilt: He sweep kicks (4%)

Uptilt: He kicks upward twice (2% first kick, 3% second kick)

Side Tilt: He kicks forward (4%)

Dash Attack: He rams into his opponent with a spin dash (3%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: Shadow uses the spin attack (2% each second)

Forward Air: Shadow kicks forward (3%)

Back Air: Shadow holds his arm around behind him, making chaos energy explode in his hand (5%)

Down Air: Shadow shoots a ball of chaos energy straight down (3%)

Up Air: Shadow shoots a ball of chaos energy straight up (3%)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: Shadow kicks upward 3 times (9% each kick) (Range: Low) (Knockback: Med-on final kick)

Side Smash: Shadow snaps, and a small explosion appears in front of him (13%) (Range: Low) (Knockback: Far)

Down Smash: Shadow uses Chaos Blast (20%) (10% Recoil) (Range: Med) (Knockback: Far)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Chaos Spear (Shadow launches the yellow spear of energy forward. Holding the button for 5 seconds allows him to shoot 5 in a row) (10% each spear) (Range: Far)

Up: Chaos Control (Shadow uses his chaos emerald to warp himself up. The angle can be adjusted) (No damage) (Range: Far)

Down: Chaos Counter (Shadow holds out his Chaos Emerald. If he is attacked while it is out, he slows his opponent down before running behind them and kicking them in the back of the head) (Does half the % of the attack used on him)

Side: Spin Dash (Shadow charges his spin dash and charges forward) (11%) (Range: Far)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: He grabs his opponent with one arm, not bothering to look at them

Pummel: He clenches his fists, striking them with chaos energy (3%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: He pulls them in before blasting them point blank (8%) (Knockback: Far)

Back: He spins them around before discarding them behind him (5%) (Knockback: Low)

Down: He slams them on the ground and stomps his foot on their head (7%) (Knockback: Med)

Up: He tosses them up, before jumping and uses Chaos Blast (9%) (Knockback: Med)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:**

 _Pit: Sonic?_

 _Palutena: Actually, that's Shadow. He's the ultimate lifeform and Sonic's rival._

 _Viridi: Pit, how could you confuse them? Last I checked, Sonic was bright blue!_

 _Pit: I-I know that! Its just...the lighting_

 _Viridi:...its broad daylight_

 _Palutena: Pit's eyesight aside_

 _Pit: Hey!_

 _Palutena: Shadow posses several powers, given to him by the Chaos Emerald_

 _Viridi: That chaos energy allows him to teleport, slow down time, and even pelt you with energy attacks!_

 _Pit: Good thing I have my Guardian Orbitars_

 _Palutena: Try to keep at a marginal distance. While he is a keen sharpshooter, his melee abilities make him a force to be reckoned with_

* * *

 **Final Smash: Super Chaos Blast**

Shadow uses the 7 chaos emeralds to become Super Shadow. He then removes his Inhibitor Rings, before he unleashes his most powerful attack: Chaos Blast. This move can cover up to a quarter of the stage. (50%) (20% Recoil) (Knockback: Far)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: He throws his Chaos emerald into the air, before catching it and glaring at the camera

Victory pose 2: He turns to the camera and scoffs, saying "I told you, I am the ultimate!" before crossing his arms

Victory pose 3: He looks at his hand glowing with energy, saying "Maria, this is what you wanted...right?"

Defeat: He turns his head and claps

* * *

 **Stage: Space Colony Ark**

Its a medium sized stage with 2 windows on either edge of the map. Occasionally, the windows will crack open and suck items and fighters out into space, killing them instantly. Running in the opposite direction is the only way to avoid getting sucked out if you enter the hitbox. Also, a capsule can appear in the center of the stage. Hitting it, causes it to explode (10%)

* * *

 **One Shot**

Sonic is knocked back by Dark Pit. "End of the line, hedgehog!" Dark pit says, charging an arrow. Sonic looks to his side and sees an Assist Trophy

"Not yet!" Sonic grabs it, causing Shadow to appear.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Yells Shadow, slowing Dark Pit down.

"Yeah!" Sonic takes this time to kick Dark Pit away. Shadow finishes and looks at sonic "Thanks for the assist, Shadow!" Shadow scoffs before charging energy in his hand, "Huh?" Sonic asked, before getting blasted by Shadow.

"I didn't come here to help you, Sonic..." Shadow turns his attention to Dark Pit "I came to show these fighters the power of the ultimate lifeform!"

"Big talk coming from a flea bag!" He points his sword "Alright, ultimate rat! lets see what you've got!" He rushes the hedgehog

"Chaos Control!" Dark Pit stops in his tracks, allowing Shadow to get behind him and kick his head

"Ow! Ok, you've got some good moves" Dark Pit growls

'Sheesh Shadow...you sure like making enemies' Sonic thinks, face palming himself


	5. Not to big (No need to remaster!)

**Ridley Scales In!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Metroid

Weight: Heavy

Speed: Slow

Scale: Slightly taller then Bowser

Introduction: Ridley flies onto the stage, roaring

Up Taunt: Ridley roars into the sky

Down Taunt: Ridley makes a "come on" motion with his hand, before roaring

Side Taunt: Ridley smashes his claws together, before roaring

Idle Animation: Ridley picks his teeth with his claws

Alt Costume(s): Meta Ridley, Omega Ridley

Hovering: Holding down the Jump button allows Ridley to stay in the air for an extended time (Max: 5 seconds)

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

A: Ridley swipes with his claws once (4%)

A+A: Ridley swipes with his claws twice (3%)

A+A+A: Ridley swipes with his claws three times (4%)

Downtilt: Ridley slams the ground in front of him with his claws (5%)

Uptilt: Ridley extends his tail into the air (5%)

Side Tilt: Ridley whips his tail in front of him (4%)

Dash Attack: Ridley does an uppercut motion with his claws (4%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: Ridley swipes both of his claws in an X fashion (11%) (Range: Low)

Forward Air: Ridley swings his claw in a downward motion in front of him (10%) (Range: Med)

Back Air: Ridley smacks behind him with his tail (12%) (Range: Far)

Down Air: Ridley flies straight down with his leg extended (15%) (Grounds the enemy) (Range: Low)

Up Air: Ridley shoots a fireball into the air (10%) (Range: Far)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: Ridley bites into the air (20%) (Range: Low) (Knockback: Far)

Side Smash: Ridley whips his tail in front of him (19%) (Range: Med) (Knockback: Med)

Down Smash: Ridley slams the ground with both of his wings (20%) (Range: Med) (Knockback: Far)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Fire Ball (Ridley shoots a fireball straight forward) (18%) (Range: Far) (If used in the air, Ridley shoots the attack diagonally downwards)

Up: Sharp Cyclone (Ridley flies upward while spinning with his claws extended) (7% for each hit) (Range: Med)

Down: Heavy Shockwave (Ridley slams the ground with his hands) (17%) (Range: Short) (If used in the air, Ridley drops straight down)

Side: Ridley Assault (Ridley glides forward. If he grabs an opponent, he slams them into the ground and drags them across the floor) (15%) (Range: Med)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: He grabs his opponent with both claws

Pummel: He shoots fire into them (3%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: Ridley drags them across the floor with his tail, before tossing them in front of them (10%) (Knockback: Low)

Back: Ridley tosses them behind him and whacks them with his tail (11%) (Knockback: Med)

Down: Ridley slams them onto the ground and breaths fire on them (10%) (Knockback: Low)

Up: Ridley throws them up and crushes them between his wings (10%) (Knockback: Far)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:**

 _Pit: Woah! This guy looks tough!_

 _Palutena: That is Ridley. He's the leader of the Space Pirates_

 _Pit: You're making that up...right?_

 _Viridi: Nope. Did you know that he was the one who killed Samus' parents?_

 _Pit: Woah, really!?_

 _Palutena: Not important right now. Pit, Ridley is extremely powerful but he's really slow. Use his speed to you're advantage_

 _Viridi: Also, unlike you, he can fly for a while. Try knocking him out of the sky!_

* * *

 **Final Smash: Ridley's Inferno**

Ridley flies into the background and begins to rain fire onto the battlefield. Dodge the giant fireballs to avoid damage (15% for each fireball)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: Ridley slams the ground and roars

Victory pose 2: Ridley breaths fire into the air before glaring at the camera

Victory pose 3: Ridley soars into the air while raining fire onto the ground below

Defeat: Ridley hangs his head and claps

* * *

 **Stage: None**

* * *

 **One Shot**

Mario, Link and Samus are teaming up against Ganondorf and Bowser. Link uses his side smash and sends Ganondorf flying at the same time Mario throws Bowser and the two crash into each other. Samus stands over them and charges her arm cannon. "I told you we would be out numbered ganondork!" Bowser growls

"Well, pardon me for thinking we could handle a couple of children" Ganondorf stands. Just then, Samus was blasted away by a fireball "What took you so long, Bowser?"

"That...wasn't me" Bowser said. All the characters look into the sky and see a looming figure above them

'No...' Samus says in fear. The beast crashes down next to the villains and roars.

"Did you invite Barney's weird cousin?" Bowser asked Ganondorf

"No..." Ganondorf looks at the beast. Ridley looked at the two then back at Samus, before roaring. Mario and Link land near Samus and the heroes looked at the opponents. The three villains smirked and rushed their rivals.


	6. I have no clever title

**Krystal is on the assault!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Star Fox

Weight: Light

Speed: Med

Scale: Same height as Fox

Introduction: Her Cloudrunner drops her off on the stage

Up Taunt: She holds her hands behind her head and stares into the sky

Down Taunt: She spins her staff around herself, saying "Come on"

Side Taunt: She leans on her staff and brushes hair out of her face, saying "You finish?"

Idle Animation: She spins her staff in her hand

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

A: She swings her staff straight down (3%)

A+A: She swings her staff horizontally (3%)

A+A+A: She thrusts her staff forward (4%)

A+A+Holding A: She does multiple spins with her staff (2% each spin) before finishing with a strong slam (4%)

Downtilt: Krystal sweeps the ground with her staff (4%)

Uptilt: She swings her staff upwards (3%)

Side Tilt: She performs a step-kick (4%)

Dash Attack: She performs a jump-kick (5%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: She spins with her arms extended (3% each hit) (Range: Low)

Forward Air: She kicks forward (9%) (Range: Low)

Back Air: She stabs her staff behind her (10%) (Range: Med)

Down Air: She stabs her staff straight down (7%) (Range: Med) (Can Spike)

Up Air: She kicks into the air twice (4% each kick) (Range: Low)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: Krystal does a back flip kick (20%) (Range: Low) (Knockback: Med)

Side Smash: Krystal stabs her staff forward (21%) (Range: Med) (Knockback: Low)

Down Smash: Krystal does a split kick (19%) (Range: Low) (Knockback: Far)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Fire Blaster (Krystal aims her staff and shoots a fireball. 3 can be on screen at once) (5%) (Range: Far) (Knockback: none)

Up: Jet Booster (Krystal shoots energy from the bottom of her staff, which allows her to fly up. She can tackle opponents above her) (14%) (Range: Far) (Knockback: Mid)

Down: Staff Shield (Krystal puts a barrier around herself with her staff. The barrier can stay up for 3 seconds, and reflect projectiles) (1%) (Range: Low) (knockback: None)

Down (In the air): Staff Glide (Krystal thrusts diagonally downward, with her staff extended) (17%) (Range: Low) (Knockback: Mid)

Side: Ice Blaster (Krystal shoots blue smoke forward. This attack will freeze anyone it hits) (No damage) (Range: Low) (Knockback: None)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: She grabs them with both hands

Pummel: She knees her opponent (2% each)

 **Throws:**

Forward: She kicks her opponent away (9%) (Knockback: Mid)

Back: She throws her opponent behind her (8%) (Knockback: Mid)

Down: She slams them on the ground and slams her staff into their chest (11%) (Knockback: Low)

Up: She throws them up and back flip kicks them (9%) (Knockback: Mid)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:**

 _Pit: Who's that?_

 _Palutena: She is Krystal, a member of Star Fox._

 _Viridi: She and Fox met when he went to Sauria, now their apparently dating._

 _Palutena: More importantly, she possesses psychic powers, making her a very tough opponent. Her staff is also a very dangerous weapon_

 _Pit: So, i'm fighting Fox's space mercenary, psychic girlfriend, which a powerful weapon...this can never be easy..._

* * *

 **Final Smash: Ground Quake**

Summoning power into her staff, Krystal slams it full force into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that knocks opponents far away (40% Direct hit from the staff, 10% Shockwave damage) (Range: Mid) (Knockback: Far)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: Krystal pets her Cloudrunner on the wing, smiling

Victory pose 2: Krystal swings her staff around, before holding it in front of her

Victory pose 3: Holding her hands to her chest, Krystal stares into the sky

Defeat: Krystal claps with her back turned

* * *

 **Stage: Krozoa Temple**

It is a medium sized stage reminicent of the Krozoa rooms from Star Fox Adventures. You can see the Krozoa spirits flying around. On occasion, General Scales can appear and start attacking the players (10-15% Damage) (Knockback: Mid) If a player defeats him, they get an extra point added to their score.

* * *

 **One Shot**

Fox and Falco are training in a smash match, both of them incredibly tired "I'm getting to old for this..." Falco comments to his friend, before the two lay down

"Another tie..." Fox sighs "That makes, what, like 15?"

"I lost count after 12..." Falco sighs. Just then, a shadow looms over them. Looking, it turns out the shadow belongs to Krystal

"Are you boys really that lazy?" She asks "Come on, it can't be that tiring"

"Oh yeah?" Falco growls "Then why don't you come with us to the smash tournament! We'll show you!" Fox stands up

"Whoa! Falco, Krystal can't go-"

"Oh, and why not Fox?" Krystal asks, getting defensive

"W..well...its just theres a lot of strong fighters and..." Fox explains

"I can handle myself just fine, Fox" Krystal grabs her staff "Well, come on now. Lets get going" The two wingmates sigh

This was going to be a looooong day


	7. The pitiful cheater

**Waluigi! No explanation needed!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Super Mario

Weight: Light

Speed: Fast

Scale: Slightly shorter then Bowser

Introduction: Waluigi runs onto the stage and takes out a tennis racket

Up Taunt: Waluigi laughs with his hands in the air

Down Taunt: Waluigi crotch chops the opponent

Side Taunt: Waluigi strikes a ridiculous pose

Idle Animation: Waluigi picks his nose, before wiping it on his shirt

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

A: Waluigi swings his tennis racket (4%)

A+A: Waluigi kicks forward (6%)

Downtilt: Waluigi swings a gold club (4%)

Uptilt: Waluigi performs a high kick (5%)

Side Tilt: Waluigi swings a baseball bat (7%)

Dash Attack: Waluigi suddenly appears in a Kart (From Mario Kart) and runs into the opponent (7%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: Waluigi crosses his arms and does a split kick (9%) (Range: Med)

Forward Air: Waluigi swings his tennis racket (6%) (Range: Low)

Back Air: Waluigi kicks backwards with both feet (7%) (Range: Med)

Down Air: Waluigi kicks downward 4 times (3% per kick) (Final kick can spike) (Range: low)

Up Air: Waluigi extends his foot upwards (5%) (Range: Med)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: Waluigi headbutts upwards. (19%) (Range: Low) (Knockback: Low)

Side Smash: Waluigi swings his tennis racket with all his strength (22%) (Range: Low) (Knockback: Med)

Down Smash: Waluigi performs a spinning headstand with his legs extended to either side (20%) (Range: Med) (Knockback: Med)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Serve (Waluigi tosses a tennis ball into the air. Pressing the button again will have him jump into the air and spike it down with his racket.) (15%) (Range: Far) (Knockback: Med)

Up: Air Swim (Waluigi swims upwards, as if he's swimming in water.) (5%) (Range: Far) (Knockback: Low)

Down: Dice Block (Waluigi throws down a Dice Block from Mario Party. This block will stop on a random number 1-10) (1-2: Waluigi receives 3% damage) (3-4: 5% to the nearest opponent. Low Knockback. Has a 10% chance to also freeze for 5 seconds.) (5-7: 10% to the nearest opponent. Medium Knockback.) (8-9: 20% Damage to nearest opponent. High Knockback.) (10: Instant kill to closest opponent.)

Side: Wall-Luigi (Waluigi dashes forward, a wall of vines form behind him.) (10%) (Range: Med) (Knockback: Med) (Vines can be used as platforms for 8 seconds)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: Waluigi grabs them with one hand

Pummel: Waluigi slams the handle of his tennis racket into their head (3%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: Waluigi crumbles the opponent into a ball and swats them away with his racket. (6%) (Knockback: Med)

Back: Waluigi spins around and throws them behind him (4%) (Knockback: Far)

Down: Waluigi lays them on the ground and stomps them 5 times (2%) (Grounds opponent)

Up: Waluigi throws them up and hits them, as if hitting a volleyball (5%) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:**

 _Pit: Who's this weirdo?_

 _Palutena: That is Waluigi._

 _Pit:...and?_

 _Viridi: That's all we got_

 _Pit: WHAT!?_

 _Palutena: No one really knows that much about him. So, we can't really help you that much._

 _Viridi: All we CAN say, is if his Dice Block lands on 10, you have no hope of surviving._

 _Pit: Why do i always get the strange ones?_

* * *

 **Final Smash: Dancing Destruction  
**

Waluigi strikes a pose, before 4 arrows appear at the top of the screen. At this point, Waluigi will start dancing-being completely immune to all attacks-and arrows will fly on screen towards the ones on top. The player must press the arrows as they appear (Basically DDR) and for every corect input, more bob-ombs begin to fall. The bob-ombs deal the same damage as the item. Lasts for 10 seconds. (Range: The entire screen)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: Waluigi performs his celebration from Super Mario Strikers

Victory pose 2: Waluigi throws his racket in the air and cheers, only for it to fall back on his head

Victory pose 3: Waluigi performs a victory lap in his kart, before laughing at the camera

Defeat: Waluigi has his back turned, shaking in anger

* * *

 **Stage: None  
**

* * *

 **One Shot:**

Wario lays on the ground in pain "Ow!" He looks up and sees Mario and Luigi laughing "Somebody cheated...this is suppose to be one on one!" Just then, a tennis ball came flying from behind warrior and stuck Luigi's cheek, sending him flying

"Ow-hoo-hoo!" Luigi cries

"Luigi!" Mario yells. Wario turns to see his lanky side kick walk up

"About time you showed up, buster!" Wario pointed

"Hehe, sorry" Waluigi laughed "Listen Mario Brothers! You two may be good cheaters, but no one's a better cheater then me!" Waluigi laughs

"I thought you were an assist..." Mario said

"I am!" Waluigi grabs an assist trophy, another him spawning and they both laugh

"One of you was bad enough...now there's two!?" Luigi walked back up. The fighting Waluigi glared at his green rival

"Here we go! Waluigi Time!"

* * *

 **Attention!**

 **I wanted to thank all of you for your support on this story. Its been a blast writing. This is not the end, however, as I have an idea I want to try**

 **On my profile, you will be able to fine a Poll for what should be next in the 'What If They Were In..." Series. You will see three options, select the one you want me to do. The votes will be counted by the end of June, so that's your deadline. See you all next time! Good Bye!**


	8. You shall be judged

**With the recent Super Smash Bros for Switch Trailer, i found it only fitting to make my own move set for the characters I think are most likely to get in.**

 **Sans pun-ishes the competition!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Undertale

Weight: Light

Speed: Fast

Introduction: Appears in a flash of light and stands with his hands in his pocket

Up Taunt: Drinks a bottle of ketchup and winks at the screen.

Down Taunt: Falls asleep briefly. (If you do it fast enough, much like with Pit, you will get special dialogue. Sans will pull out a phone and it will make a box to appear at the top of the screen-like in undertale-and Sans will talk to Papyrus and Undyne about the stage he's on.)

Side Taunt: Sans pull out a trombone and plays 3 notes like in the game.

Idle Animation: Sans will either comb his non-existent hair or scratch his bottom.

Costumes: Standard outfit, Battle Sprite colors (Black Jacket and white sandals), Papyrus colors, Undyne colors, Alphys colors, Asgore colors, MTT colors, and Flowey colors

Special Ability: Karmic Retribution (Villain characters, when fighting sans, have a KR next to their profile. When sans attacks them, they are dealt 10% more damage then good or neutral characters. This includes: Bowser, Ganondorf, Bowser Jr, Wario, Dark Pit, Mewtwo, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and any new villains introduced.)

Trophies (A new segment for characters whose series haven't been in smash): Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk, Alphys, Flowey, Asgore, Toriel, Mettaton (Box and EX), Souls

Icon: A heart

Trophy Description: Sans the skeleton is the second friend Frisk meets while in the underground. With a permanent grin and hot dogs at the ready, sans is willing to do anything to protect his friends-but not before making a few puns!

Boxing Ring Name: The Underground's Judge!

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

A Attack: Sans jabs forward (2%)

Down tilt: Sans kicks (4%)

Up tilt: Sans shoots a small bone straight up. (3%)

Side Tilt: Sans shoots a small bone forward, about the distance of mega man's mega buster (4%)

Dash Attack: Sans holds his hands forward, a spinning bone in front of him. The bone deals multiple hits. (10% total)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: Sans summons 2 bones on either side of him (8%)

Forward Air: Sans shoots a bone forward. (8%)

Back Air: Sans shoots a bone behind him (7%)

Down Air: Sans shoots a gaster blaster down. This attack allows sans to stay in the air for 2 more seconds (9%)

Up Air: Sans shoots a gaster blaster up. This attack will push sans towards the ground (9%)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: Sans launches a total of 3 bones upwards. (12%)

Side Smash: Sans' eye flashes and the opponent in front of him is sent flying forward (20%)

Down Smash: Sans spiked up 2 bones on either side of him (15%)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Gaster Blaster. (A chargeable projectile the size of sans. Can be charged for 6 seconds. Travels the entire screen) (25% max) (Knockback: High at max) **Customs:** Quick Gaster Blaster (Is not chargeable, but makes it easier to hit foes.) (10%). Large Gaster Blaster. (Takes longer to fully charge. Not as much range. Much stronger) (50% max) (10 second charge)

Up: Shortcut. (Sans winks at the screen and vanishes, appearing higher up on the screen. The angle can be adjusted for where he appears.) (0%) **Customs:** Bone-cut (When sans vanishes, 2 bones shoot shoot out, but sans doesn't travel as far). Dodge (Sans can only teleport from side to side, but he is granted longer invincibility frames )

Down: Fake Mercy (A counter move. Sans looks at the screen and shrugs, staying like that for 3 seconds. Anyone who attacks him during this time is automatically hit by bones below them. Large knock back) (21%). **Customs:** No Mercy (a red box appears in front of sans, which then spikes bones. No counter needed) (15%). Dunking (Sans looks at the screen, like with his counter. But this time, his eye is blue. Anyone who attacks him here is turned blue and sans launched them away.) (5%)

Side: Bone Wave (Sans extends his arm as a wave of 6 bones go across the ground, the same distance as Samus' charge shot unless it hits the edge of a platform or a wall.) (16%). **Customs:** Blue Bones (Same as the standard but shoots blue bones. Players have to either stand still or jump to avoid damage). Bone Boomerang (Sans throws a large bone, going the distance of Link's boomerang, before returning to sans.) (20% Total)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: Sans holds his hand up. An area in front of him flashes blue, indicating the closest players have to be to be grabbed. If they are caught, they turn blue and are held slightly above the ground, sans' eye glowing. Their soul appears and turns blue as well

Pummel: He bounces them on the ground. (3%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: He turns them into a soul and launches them forward. (10%)

Back: He turns them into a soul and holds them behind him, 3 bones spiking out of the ground and knocking them back (12%) (High Knock back)

Down: He slams them on the ground, a gaster blaseter appearing and shooting them. (15%)

Up: Sans holds them up, a bone striking from below and knocking them far upwards . (12%)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:**

Pit: Whose that lady Palutena?

Palutena: That is sans the skeleton. He and all other monsters were trapped underground until a human named Frisk freed them.

Pit: Aw. that was nice of them

Viridi: Keep your eyes out Pit. He may not look like much, but he can be pretty deadly!

Palutena: That is if he doesn't kill you with puns first.

Pit: *gulp*

* * *

 **Final Smash: Judgement**

Sans summons 2 bones on either side of him. Who ever is hit by them is transported to the fight box from Undertale, being turned into souls of their color-Ex Mario being red and Luigi being green. Sans appears on the top, his eyes losing their pupils as he says "Here goes" He then proceeds to slam them into the walls of the box, then attacking them with waves of bones after slamming them into the bottom. He then slams them up, then back down, then unleashes a circle of Gaster Blasters. After the blasters are done firing, the attack ends. (80%) (High Knock Back) (Megalovania plays during the entire attack)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: Sans is asleep as the camera zooms in on him

Victory pose 2: Sans is sitting at his booth. As the camera zooms in, he winks and points to the players

Victory pose 3: Sans finishes a bottle of ketchup, throwing it behind him and giving a thumbs up while winking

Defeat: Sans just sleeps

Song: sans.

* * *

 **Stage: Underground**

Its an isle delfino type stage, where floating platforms carry you from area to area. Always in this order: Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotlands, Core, Asgore's Castle. In every area, the boss of the area appears and attacks the players. Toriel in the ruins rains fireballs from the sky, each dealing 5% damage. Papryrus in snowdin turns everyone blue, making it so they cant jump as high but fall faster then usual. He then shoots bone waves across the bottom of the stage, dealing 10% damage. Undyne in Waterfall rains spears down from the sky and has spears spiked on the floor, forcing players to stay on the elevated platforms. Each spead deals 9% damage, but if they get stuck in the ground, they can be picked up and used as a weapon. In hotland, Mettaton in his box form appears. He asks a question across the top of the screen-each either relating to smash bros or Undertale-and the players have to jump on the platform tat represents their answer. If the player is right, they get temporary invincibility. If they are wrong, they take 15% damage. Mettaton EX is in the Core, and will summon bombs and mini mettatons that throw hearts. The mini mettatons can be destroyed. And finally, Asgore is in his castle. He can do one of 3 attacks: He can flash his eyes blue and orange and slash the entire screen. Players have to either stay still or move depending on the colors. He can do the same as Toriel, but much faster and with the fireballs dealing 10%. Lastly, he can summon rings of fire that slowly shrink towards the center of the screen, players must jump through the gaps or be hit with 15% of damage.

* * *

 **Items (A new segment i'm adding for any items related to the character):** Flowey Assist Trophy (Flowey appears and laughs as huge rings of pellets fly from off-screen towards the center. Players have to jump through the holes in the petals before they close or be damaged by them. Each petal deals 5% Damage)

* * *

 **One Shot:** Bowser and Ganondorf laugh, smashing through some of the other competitors. Ness runs at them, swinging his bat only for it to break on Bowser's shell. Bowser smirks, punching the kid backwards. Ganondorf kicks Lucas in the gut, before throwing him to lay with Ness. The two villains raise their feet to finish them, before hearing a twig break. They stop and look behind them, only seeing darkness. That is before a voice spoke. "...Its a beautiful day outside" They heard, seeing a small flashing dot in the darkness, slowing inching closer. "Birds are singing...flowers are blooming." Bowser and Ganondorf clench their fists ready to fight. "On days like these...villains like you..." Sans comes into full view, two gaster blasters behind him. "...wait. I can't say that. This is a kids game...oh well" The blasters fire, knocking the villains away, assumingly out of the stage. Ness and Lucas look up at their savior, seeing him extend a hand "sup. I'm sans. sans the skeleton." Ness takes it, hearing a fart noise. Lucas giggles a bit hearing it, as well as sans. "The ol' whoopie-cushion in the hand trick. Its ALWAYS funny" His smile growing larger. Suddenly, the two villains jump down and growl. Sans turns "Oh. You're back" he says. "and um...you both look SUPER angry" he chuckled. "Welp. Guess your both ready for a BAD TIME" He summons his gaster blasters. "Lets see if I can get a 3 stock."


	9. Termina's Trickster

**Skull Kid Unmasks Himself!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Legend of Zelda

Weight: Light

Speed: Med

Introduction: He is floating in the air, before standing up and laughing

Up Taunt: He takes off his mask and sticks his tongue out

Down Taunt: He plays a flute (changes the instrument depending on the form)

Side Taunt: He laughs with his hands in the air

Idle Animation: He adjusts his mask to stay on his face

Trophy Description: The Skull Kid is a lonely soul looking for fun...even if he can cause to much trouble looking for it. His mask warps his mind and gives him dark powers. But hey, at least he's always ready for a costume party!

Boxing Ring name: The Misfit with the Mask!

Alt Costume: White shirt kid

Special Ability: Mask Change (Skull Kid's move set takes reference from the game Majora's Mask, and the different mask abilities Link could use. His specials change with the mask, as well as the power of his basic attacks)

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

AAA combo: He slaps twice then swings both hands down with an overhead (7% Normal) (5% Deku) (10% Goron) (7% Zora. Has a longer reach)

Down tilt: He kicks the ground(As a Deku he pokes with a Deku Stick, as a Goron he slams the ground with a hammer, and as a Zora he slams his fins into the ground) (5% Normal) (3% Deku) (7% Goron) (5% Zora. Has longer reach)

Up tilt: Tatl and Tael appear and spin around. (3% Normal) (1% Deku) (6% Goron) (3% Zora)

Side Tilt: He shoots a projectile from his flue (For the transformations, the projectile comes from their respected instrument) (4% Normal) (2% Deku) (8% Goron) (4% Zora)

Dash Attack: He skids along with magic formed in his hands (Deku spins) (Goron rolls) (Zora swan dives) (6% Normal) (3% Deku) (12% Goron) (6% Zora)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: He spins around with magic on his hands. (3% Normal) (1% Deku) (9% Goron) (3% Zora)

Forward Air: He sends tatl and tael to tackle the foe. (5% no matter the form)

Back Air: Same as the forward

Down Air: He kicks downeard (Goron punches) (5% Normal) (2% Deku) (11% Goron) (5% Zora)

Up Air: He shoots a dark projectile upwards (8% Normal) (5% Deku) (14% Goron) (8% Zora)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks (Same no matter the form):**

Up Smash: Sends Tatl and Tale flying upwards surrounded in a dark aura (28%) (Knockback: High)

Side Smash: He shoots a dark burst of energy directly in front of him (30%) (Knockback: Med)

Down Smash: He spins around with a dark tornado around him. Pulls in items as well as nearby opponents (5% rapid damage for 3 seconds) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Specials: (I'm going to be skipping the custom moves. Because that is a LOT) (Feel free to make some yourselves)**

Neutral: (Normal Form): Dark Magic Blast (Launches an orb of dark magic that bounces along the ground) (Range: Mid) (10%) (Knockback: Low)

(Deku Form): Deku Bullet (Shoots a Deku Seed from his mouth) (Range: Far) (5%) (Stuns them like the Deku Seed item) (No Knockback)

(Goron Form): Megaton Punch (Punches forward with extreame force (Range: Short) (15%) (Knockback: Far)

(Zora Form): Zora Boomerang (Launches 2 boomerangs one after the other) (Electric Damage) (Range: Same as Link's Boomerang) (10%) (Knockback: Low)

Up: (Normal Form): Levitation (Skull Kid surrounds himself in dark magic. At this point, he can fly freely for 5 seconds. Damages foes when touching them) (1%) (No Knockback)

(Deku Form): Deku Flower (He ducks into a Deku Flower and shoots out instantly. Slowly glides to the ground with flowers.) (Range: Far) (10% When launched) (Knockback: Med)

(Goron Form): Goron Slam (He curls into a ball and shoots up before slamming straight down again) (Range: Low) (15% Going up and coming down) (Knockback: Med) (Can bury opponents)

(Zora Form): Electro-Rise (He surrounds his body in electricity and shoots upward) (Range: Med) (10% for direct hit. 1% for the electric aura) (Knockback: Med)

Down: Mask Change (Skull Kid puts on a transformation mask, which changes his special attacks and stats. Deku Scrub is faster, but his attacks are weaker and hes easier to KO. Goron is stronger and harder to knock off, but he's slower and had almost no range. Zora is medium speed and weight but has the longest reach and best jump) (Deku to Goron to Zora) (He has to transform back before he can transform again)

Side: (Normal Form): Fire Beam (A chargeable move. The longer the charge, the stronger and farther the attack reaches.) (Range: Far at full charge) (10% Full Power) (Knockback: Mid)

(Deku Form): Bubble Blast (A chargable bubble attack that is unreflectable) (Range: Far) (5%) (Knockback: Light)

(Goron Form): Spike Roll (A chargable dash attack-much like Sonic's. Does not stop at edges so be careful) (Range: Far) (15%) (Knockback: High)

(Zora Form): Electro-dash (He surrounds his body in electricity and fires forward. Angle can be adjusted) (Range: Far) (11%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel: (Same no matter the form)**

Grab: He grabs them with both hands

Pummel: He headbutts them (2%)

 **Throws: (Same no matter the form)**

Forward: He shoots them forward with dark magic (10%) (Knockback: Med)

Back: He tosses them behind him casually (8%) (Knockback: Med)

Down: He slams them to the ground and crushes them with a small moon (12%) (Ground's the opponent)

Up: He levitates upwards and suplexes them (11%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:**

Pit: Hey that's Skull Kid!

Viridi: You mean *A* Skull Kid.

Pit: Huh?

Viridi: The Skull Kid isn't just one person, Pit. Its a species. Legend has it they are children who wandered into the Lost Woods, never to be seen again. Though, this one IS special

Palutena: Indeed. This prankster found Majora's Mask and used it to bring ruin to the land of Termina.

Viridi: Luckily, Link managed to stop him *sigh* he's so dreamy

Pit: Oh yeah? Well, anything Link can do I can do!

Palutena: I'd be careful Pit. He can transform into one of 3 different beasts: A Deku scrub, a Goron, or a Zora. Each comes with their own strength and weaknesses so be prepared to change strategy on the fly

* * *

 **Final Smash: Dusk on the Final Day**

Skull Kid surrounds himself in dark magic, attempting to trap anyone near him. If he does they are teleported to the top of Clock Town's Clock Tower. Once there, The Skull Kid laughs as the moon falls, crashing into the tower. (60%) (Knockback: Mid) (Range: Close)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: He is playing his flute along with the song, before laughing

Victory pose 2: He spins around with Tatl and Tale

Victory pose 3: He sits against a tree with the transformation masks at his side

Defeat: He looks down, holding Majora's Mask in his hands

Song: Clock Town

* * *

 **Stage: Clock Town  
**

 **Its a semi-large stage taking place atop the Clock Tower. Day and Night cycle and on the last night the 4 giants can be seen in the background and flaming rocks fall from the sky (5% each)**

* * *

 **One Shot:**

Toon Link gets sent flying back. Ganondorf laughs as the child stands up to continue fighting. Young Link jumps out from behind him to help but gasped when he saw someone behind the king of evil. Ganondorf turned only to be met with a creepy pair of eyes staring at him. Skull Kid laughs. "Looks like you guys are having fun. Mind if I join?"

"Beat it" Ganondorf said. "Before I send you flying"

"Flying? You mean liiiiike THIS!?" He snapped his fingers and sent Ganondorf flying into the air. Young Link looked at the Skull Kid. "Oh hey! Its Link! Nice to see you again" He said. "Hm...how about we fight? For good old times?" He laughed. "Okay! I'm the good guy...and you're the bad guy!"


	10. Hell's Bane

**Seeing as Joker is getting into smash, there are really no more rules. Any video game character can get in at this point. So, expect some wild moveset ideas from this day forward. Starting with this one, that a friend of mine really wanted to see**

 **DOOMGUY RAISES HELL!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Doom

Weight: Heavy

Speed: Med

Introduction: He falls from above, slamming onto the ground before standing up

Up Taunt: He shoots into the air (Can damage foes above him) (1%)

Down Taunt: He holds up his gun and cocks it

Side Taunt: He makes a come on motion with his hand

Idle Animation: He taps his foot, impatient

Boxing Ring name: Bane of Hell!

Alt Costume: Classic Doom Armor

Gimmick: Similar to Robin, all of his special moves can only be used a certain number of times before they run out of ammo. Down taunt will reload his current weapon. Dying reloads them all

Classic Mode: To Hell and Back (You fight every 'monster' character in the roster. Ridley, Bowser, Charizard, ect. The final boss is Rathalos)

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

AAA combo: 3 jabs (15%)

Down tilt: Spin kick (8%)

Up tilt: Uppercut (10%)

Side Tilt: Pistol Whip (9%)

Dash Attack: Shoulder tackle (13%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: He swats the area around him (9%)

Forward Air: Ax kick (10%) (Can Spike)

Back Air: He shoots backwards (10%)

Down Air: Stomp Kick (12%)

Up Air: Shoots a machine gun upwards for 3 seconds (5% every hit)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: He throws a grenade upwards (25%) (Knockback: High)

Side Smash: He shoots his shotgun (28%) (Knockback: Low)

Down Smash: He swings his chainsaw on both sides of him (30%) (Knockback: Med)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Pistol (Doomguy takes out his Pistol and fires.) (Can move around while firing) (5% Each bullet) (25 shots total) (No knockback)

Up: Rocket Launcher (Doomguy aims his Rocket Launcher straight down and fires) (Explodes upon impact with ground) (25%) (5 shots total) (Knockback: High)

Down: Chain gun (Doomguy takes out his Chain gun and fires) (Forces him to stay still while its active) (Wont work in the air) (Rapid fire shots) (1% each hit) (250 bullets) (No knockback)

Side: Plasma Gun (Doomguy takes out his Plasma gun and fires) (Slow moving projectile) (Only 3 on screen at any one time) (15% Each) (12 shots total)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: Grabs them with one hand in a chocking motion

Pummel: He squeezes the hand holding them (2%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: He violently throws them forward (15%)

Back: Suplex (10%)

Down: He puts them down on their knees and shoots them pointblank with his shotgun (20%)

Up: He throws them up and uppercuts their stomach (15%)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:**

Pit: Woah! That guy looks really cool

Viridi: Oh him? That's Doomguy! Also known as Doom Slayer

Palutena: He's a captain of the US Space Marines. During a mission on mars, he found a potal to the underworld. When the demons tried to attack the living, it was Doomguy who fought them back

Pit: Oh I see. So, he's kinda like me! 2 good guys, fighting evil monsters to keep peace.

Palutena: Yes. Only, instead of a bow and arrow, Doomguy prefers his firearms

Viridi: They hurt, but he has limited uses. So, just dodge around his attacks then punish him before he reloads!

* * *

 **Final Smash: BFG 9000**

Doomguy takes out his BFG and fires 3 shots (30% Each Shot) (Angle can be adjusted between every shot) (First one always fires forward) (Range: Med) (Knockback: Med)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: Doomguy crushes the skull of a demon before looking out into the sky

Victory pose 2: He holds his gun in the air in victory, before shooting a demon crawling out of the ground

Victory pose 3: He takes off his helmet and spits to the side before smirking at the camera

Defeat: He simply claps

Song: At Doom's Gate

* * *

 **Stage: none**

* * *

 **One Shot:**

Snake hides behind a box, speaking into his eyepatch "I've infiltrated the base. But the people here seem almost...inhuman" He said. No response. "Otacon?" Still no response. "Otacon I swear if you-" He was cut off when a demon jumped out at him. Snake stumbled back and took out his gun to try and kill it, but it was already shot dead before he could. He looks to where the bullet came from and saw Doomguy. "Nice shooting there" Snake stood up. "Mind telling me what this place is?" He got only a head tilt, as if the man was telling him to follow. Snake was hesitent but decided to trust him as they left


	11. Unlock Your Heart!

**SORA LIGHTS THE WAY! (There you go Red!)**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Kingdom Hearts

Weight: Light

Speed: Fast

Introduction: He flies onto the stage and takes out his keyblade

Up Taunt: He holds the keyblade behind him and stares at the camera

Down Taunt: He spins it in his hand and says "Bring it on!"

Side Taunt: He tilts the blade in a 'come on' motion

Idle Animation: He tosses the blade in his hand twice

Boxing Ring name: The Keyblade Hero!

Alt Costume: KH 1 Outfit

Classic Mode: Purifying Light! (Fights all characters with a a tie to darkness. Link, Pit, Luigi, Ryu, ect. Ends with Ganon)

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

AAA combo: 3 slashes with the keyblade (17%)

Down tilt: He stabs the keyblade forward (10%)

Up tilt: He swings it in an upward arc (8%)

Side Tilt: He does a spin kick (10%)

Dash Attack: He uses Sonic Blade (15%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: He does a somersault with his keyblade extended (7%)

Forward Air: He swings it down in front of him (8%)

Back Air: He stabs behind him (7%)

Down Air: He launches a zero gravity spell downward. (Spikes) (9%)

Up Air: He lunges his keyblade upwards, it surrounded by a three revolving crystals (reference to Sparkga) (total 13%)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: He holds his keyblade up, forming an orb of light. It draws in nearby players then explodes. (33%) (Knockback: High)

Side Smash: He uses Strike Raid (17% Forward and Back) (Knockback: Low)

Down Smash: Stun Impact (20%) (Knockback: Med)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Fire (Shoots a fireball straight forward. Explodes on impact with opponent) (11%) (Range: Med) (Knockback: Low)

Up: Athletic Flow(He flys upwards and performs a combo of slashes on the first opponent he comes into contact with) (Can be easily comboed with his aerials) (Increases his air time) (20% For the entire combo) (Knockback: Med) (Range: Far)

Down: Reflect (He puts up a barrier in front of him that will reflect any non-physical attack for the same damage) (Stays as long as he holds the button) (Only effects in front of him)

Side: Thunder (He fires a bolt of lightning at a diagonal) (15%) (Paralyze) (Knockback: Low) (Range: Far)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: He traps them with bind

Pummel: He slams the hilt of the keyblade on them (3%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: He uses Collision Magnet to pull them in and launch them forward (15%) (Knockback: High)

Back: He tosses them behind him, then blasts them with Blizzard (20%) (Knockback: Mid)

Down: He slams them on the ground and hits them with poison (Posion will stay on them for 8 seconds, dealing 5% damage) (Knockback: Low)

Up: He uses Balloonga to knock them into the ait (20%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:**

Pit: Okay. THIS guy is totally ripping off my style!

Palutena: Hm? You mean Sora? How's that?

Pit: Um, HELLO! We both have spiky brown hair. We both use light weapons and magic. We both fight against darkness. He's a total copy!

Viridi: Pit, you two are completely different. Sora here uses elemental magic too. And his attacks have some great range and combo ability

Palutena: Remember Pit, he is extreamly skilled in combat. If he finds any weakness in you, he'll exploit it

Pit: I'm not afraid!

* * *

 **Final Smash: Ragnarok**

Sora flys into the air and rains down beams of light. They fly randomly and are not effected by moves like Villager's pocket or any reflect moves. (50% Each beam) (Knockback: High) (Range: Random across the screen)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: He destroys two heartless before giving a thumbs up

Victory pose 2: He holds his keyblade behind his head and smiles

Victory pose 3: He spins his keyblade around stylishly before posing with it

Defeat: He claps

Song: Sora's theme

* * *

 **Stage: Destiny Island**

Medium sized stage. No real hazards

* * *

 **One Shot:**

Link and Pit get knocked back. They look up at a dark figure. It was ganon, but something was different about him. He was a Heartless. Link ran at the king of evil again, Master Sword drawn. Ganon raised his sword to attack but got blasted by a beam of light. Sora flew down and aimed his keyblade "Stand down!" He yelled. Ganon roared as Sora, Link and Pit all raised their weapons and lunged at him.


	12. Metal Madness

**Metal Sonic Tests Your Metal!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Sonic

Weight: Light

Speed: Fast

Introduction: He flies onto the stage, before his eyes begin to glow

Up Taunt: Same as Sonic's

Down Taunt: He lets energy flow off of him

Side Taunt: He punches the air twice, shouting "KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER!"

Idle Animation: He holds up a hand, before clenching it into a fist

Boxing Ring name: EGGMAN'S GREATEST INVENTION!

Classic Mode: Strongest of all robots (Pretty self explanatory)

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

AAA combo: Same as Sonic's

Down tilt: He swipes the area in front of him twice (11%)

Up tilt: He uses his jet booster to ignite the area above him (12%)

Side Tilt: Same as Sonic's

Dash Attack: He uses Maximum Overdrive to tackle his opponent (15%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: He surrounds himself with an electrical field. Multihit (2% each)

Forward Air: He shots his chest laser forward (9%)

Back Air: He ignites his jet booster, simultaneously damaging opponents and propelling him forward (15%)

Down Air: He shoots straight down in an orb (12%)

Up Air: Same as Sonic's

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: Same as Sonic's

Side Smash: He shoots a burst of energy from his chest (30%) (Knockback: Med)

Down Smash: He spins around in a ball (21%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Black Shield (Metal Sonic stops in place and puts up his Black Shield. He cannot move while its active. Is immune to all forms of attack. Only lasts 5 seconds) (1% anyone who touches it) (Knockback: Low)

Up: Jet Boost (Metal Sonic activates his jet booster. Can fly freely in any direction for 5 seconds. Pressing the attack button will cancel flight) (5% for tackling them) (10% for the fire damage) (Knockback: Low for tackle, Med for fire)

Down: Copycat (Mimics any special move that hits him, with some exceptions. The move will do the same damage. A copied move can only be used once before needing to copy one again) (Exceptions Include: Any Inhale Move(Kirby's inhale, King Dedede's Inhale, Wario's Bite, Yoshi's tongue, Ect), Projectiles from Villager and Isabelle's Pocket, Boss moves, any move that deals no damage (obviously), and counters)

Side: Chest Laser (Metal Sonic crosses his arms and begins to charge his chest laser. Charge goes as long as 8 seconds) (35% when fully charged) (Leaves him stunned for 3 seconds if fully charged) (Knockback: High at full charge)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: Same as Sonic

Pummel: Same as Sonic

 **Throws:**

Forward: He uses Chaos Control to freeze them, before punching them away (12%) (Knockback: Mid)

Back: Same as Sonic

Down: he slams them on the ground and uses the Knuckle Slam (15%) (Knockback: Large)

Up: He tosses them up and uses ESP to launch them high (10%) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:** Pit: Metal Sonic. He looks so...cold

Viridi: He's a powerful robot Dr. Eggman made in Sonic's likeness. He also thinks he's the best of the best

Palutena: Can you really blame him? He has a scan and copy ability that allows him to perfectly mimic any attack that comes his way. His jet booster makes him tricky to catch and his Black Shield is the ultimate defense .

Pit: So. What your saying is I have to beat him before he gets a chance to prepare

Palutena: Precisely

* * *

 **Final Smash: V. Maximum Overdrive**

Metal Sonic tackles forward. Whoever he hits is launched into the air, where Metal sonic goes up and begins to rapidly tackle into them with V. Maximum Overdrive. At the end he lets out an explosion of energy. (50%) (knockback: High)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: He holds a Chaos Emerald in his hand, laughing

Victory pose 2: He has his arms folded, eyes glowing red. "ALL LIFE FORM DATA. SUCCESSFULLY COPIED"

Victory pose 3: He flies in the air, shooting his chest laser down on the ground.

Defeat: He is on his knees, sparking and gripping his chest

Song: What I'm Made Of

* * *

 **Stage: None**

* * *

 **One Shot:** Metal Sonic is seen, standing on Sonic's head. "I AM THE ULTIMATE BEING" He said. Mario ran at him, to which Metal Sonic activated his Black Shield. An arrow flew at him, which was dodged, copied, and fired back at Link. He flew into the air and engaged in aerial combat with the Arwings and Wolfin. He dodges laser blasts, copied the weapons and shot their wings down. He lands, then puts up his black shield to block bombs from Young Link and Toon Link, before using said bombs against them. Mega Man and Samus charge up their arm cannons and fire at Metal, who counters with his chest laser. Through the smoke, those red eyes can be seen. He walks up. "YOU HAVE NO MEANS OF ESCAPE. KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER!" He yelled before charging at them with V. Maximum Overdrive

* * *

 **I am working on making remastered versions of the previous characters. So, go ahead and tell me which one you want me to remake first!**


	13. The Half-Genie Hero

**Shantae Dances In!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Take a guess

Weight: Mid

Speed: Fast

Introduction: She appears jumping off a ship

All Taunts: Random Dances

Idle Animation: Idle animation from Risky's Revenge

Alt Costume: A costume reminiscent of Risky Boots

Boxing Ring name: The Half-Genie Hero!

Classic Mode: Magic and Pirates (Again, self explanatory)

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

A Attack: Hair Whip (11%)

Down tilt: Hair Whip (10%)

Up tilt: Backflip Kick (10%)

Side Tilt: She performs a spinning kick (9%)

Dash Attack: Elbow Tackle (12%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: She spins with her arms extended, her hair spins around as well (Similar to her move in the first game with the tiara) (12%)

Forward Air: Hair Whip (10%)

Back Air: She turns into mermaid form and quickly swats the area with her tail (9%)

Down Air: She does a downward diagonal spin kick (Sash move) (12%)

Up Air: She fires her Triple Shot Cannon upwards three times (5% each)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks: (All Smash Attacks have her dance while charging)**

Up Smash: She turns into her monkey form and does a back flip (27%) (Knockback: Med)

Side Smash: She turns into her elephant form and headbutts forward (30%) (Knockback: High)

Down Smash: Turns into her crab form, snapping at both sides (24%) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Spider Venom (She dances and transforms into her spider form. While transformed, pressing the special button fires a green orb of venom. Transformation lasts 5 seconds) (15%) (Long windup)

Up: Harpy Flight (She dances and transforms into her harpy form. While transformed, tap the jump button to rapidly fly upwards. Press the attack button to do a circular claw attack. Transformation lasts 5 seconds) (5%) (Long Windup)

Down: Mirror Magic (She activates her mirror magic. Any projectile gets reflected back at her opponent for the same damage. Knockback taken from physical attacks is halved)

Side: Flintlock Pistol (She takes out her pistol and fires. Yes, is spammable but she cannot move while its active) (3%) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: She grabs them with both hands

Pummel: She knees her opponent (1%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: She spins her opponent around and kicks them (12%) (Knockback: Low)

Back: She spins them around, trading places and kicks her backwards (12%) (Knockback: Low)

Down: She lays them down and dances/stomps on their back (15%) (Knockback: Low)

Up: She tosses them up and slashes them with her Scimitar (11%) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:** Pit: Check out this fighter, lady Palutena

Palutena: That is Shantae. She's a half genie from Scuttletown

Pit: Half Genie huh? Does...that mean I still get 3 wishes?

Viridi: Pfft! No. Shantae actually doesn't know HOW to grant wishes. Well she does, but not how to do it well

Palutena: What she DOES know are very versatile magic attacks. Her transformations can be really tricky if performed correctly

Pit: But it also seems she has to dance before they can happen. So I just gotta deck her!

Viridi: Good luck though. She may be ditsy, but she knows her way around combat

* * *

 **Final Smash: Genie Lamp**

Shantae holds up her lamp, which begins to bring in gems from all around the stage. The gems fly randomly and deal 5% to opponents they hit. Shante can move while holding to adjust where the gems will fly. After 5 seconds, the gems explode back out of the lamp, this time dealing 10% to anyone they hit

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

All Victory Poses: Random dances

Defeat: She sits on her knees, sniffing

Song: We Love Burning Town

* * *

 **Stage: Risky's Ship**

The battlefield has water along the very bottom, that will wash away opponents who fall in. Every once and a while, pirate minions will show up and begin to fire cannons at the opponents (15%) (Knockback: High) . All of them can be killed with enough attacks.

* * *

 **One Shot:** Shantae runs along a battlefield, before seeing K. Rool with a pirate hat. "Hey! You're a pirate!?" K. Rool looks at her. "Hmm...do you happen to know Risky Boots?"

"Risky wh-WOAH!" K. Rool was caught offguard as Toon Link slashed him upwards.

"Hey! I was talking to him!" Shantae puffed her cheeks out. "Who do you think you are? Are you a pirate or something?" Toon Link makes a 'kinda' motion "Really!? And...that sword of yours. Looks...magical" Toon Link nods. "So a MAGIC PIRATE! You and I have to hang out sometime!" Shantae jumps up and down at her new friend. Toon Link rubs the back of his head

* * *

 **Next Time On What If They Were In Smash:**

 **A large man walks up. He sits down in a chair and looks at the reader. "I" he throws down a letter with a Smash symbol. He smirks before saying**

 **"Am Heavy Weapons Guy"**


	14. Mann Co's Tank

**HEAVY READIES HIS GUN!**

 **Why Heavy?: TF2 Is an icon of the gaming industry. And rumors have been spreading of Valve and Nintendo working together. Heavy is definitely the most famous of the TF2 crew, so if one of them were to get in, it would be him. But hey, if you want to see what some of the other mercs could do let me know**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Team Fortress 2

Weight: Heavy (Duh)

Speed: Slow

Introduction: He walks onto the stage from the background and takes out his Sasha

Up Taunt: He slaps his knee and laughs

Down Taunt: Kazotsky Kick

Side Taunt: He does his Taunt-Kill (Enemies to close in front-basically Jigglypuff rest range- of him gets dealt 15% damage and high knock back) (long windup)

Idle Animation: If his melee is equipped, he punches his hands together. If his gun is equipped, he holds it up and chuckles

Alt Costumes: Blu Heavy, (His other alts are him wearing different hats)

Boxing Ring name: THE FACE OF MANN

His dizzy animation is the same as in his game

Classic Mode: Slow and Bulky (Once again, self explanatory)

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

AA combo: He does 2 quick punches with his fists (10%)

Down tilt: He swings the Conscientious Objector (Which has the Smash Logo on it) (8%)

Up tilt: He shoots his shotgun up (9%)

Side Tilt: He punches (5%)

Dash Attack: He smashes his minigun into the opponent (9%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: He punches the air (2%)

Forward Air: He slams his minigun forward (6%)

Back Air: He swings back with a backhand (3%)

Down Air: He stomps with both feet (5%)

Up Air: He swings a frying pan in the air (3%)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: He fires his Minigun straight up (Total 27%) (Knockback: Low)

Side Smash: He uses his Table Tantrum taunt (29%) (Knockback: High)

Down Smash: He performs an uppercut on either side of him (21%) (Knockback: Med)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Sasha (Heavy will take 3 seconds to rev up the gun, from there he will begin firing in a straight line. His movement speed becomes slow while its active and he cannot jump) (9% per second) (No Knockback)

Up: Engi's teleporter (A teleporter will suddenly appear below him, teleporting Heavy. The second teleporter will appear on the area he will re-appear. Destroying the teleporter before he can will cancel the attack)

Down: Sanvich (Heavy begins to eat his sandvich. If the attack goes uninterrupted for 8 seconds, Heavy will restore 100%. Heavy cannot move or cancel the attack once it's active) (Takes a whopping 15 seconds before Heavy can eat another one, so use it wisely!)

Side: Gloves of Running Urgency (Heavy equips the GRU and runs forward with a barrage of punches) (25%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: He grabs them with both arms

Pummel: He headbutts them (3%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: He punches them in the stomach hard (12%) (Knockback: low)

Back: He tosses them backwards and punches them (12%) (Knockback: Low)

Down: He shoots them with his shotgun (15%) (Knockback: Mid)

Up: He violently throws them up (13%) (Knockback: Mid)

* * *

 **Item: Engineer Assist Trophy**

Engineer will appear and build a level 3 sentry. It will begin to fire at any foe who gets near it. Bullets can deal anywhere between 15% to 30%, while rockets always deal 30%, but happen less often

"Erecting a Sentry!" Engineer will say this when he's first spawned. "Time to hit the old dusty trail" Engineer will say this when he leaves. The sentry can be destroyed, but it will be hard since Engi will keep fixing it. If you manage to destroy it, Engi will leave early saying "Gosh darn it!"

* * *

 **Spirits (New. I will try to add spirits for series who are new to smash):**

 **Saxton Hale (Legendary spirit.)  
**

 **Fighter: Donkey Kong**

 **Conditions: Enemy has increased strength**  
 **Enemy has increased defense**  
 **Enemies neutral special has increased power  
** **Enemy favors neutral specials  
** **Enemy is hard to launch or make flinch**

 **When Equipped: Fist Attack up**

 **Engineer (Master Spirit)**

 **Fighter: Builder Mario**

 **Conditions: Hostile Assist Trophies will appear**  
 **Enemy has increased defense**

 **Shop Spirit**

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:** Pit: I don't like the look of this guy...or that giant gun of his.

Viridi: That is Heavy Weapons Guy! And THAT is his weapon! (Note: She says this with a horrible Russian accent)

Pit: I can see that...

Palutena: Heavy is part of MANN co. Specifically RED/BLU (Changes depending which color you play as). He is a tank, meaning he can deal and take a lot of damage but he is not great at moving

Viridi: What you want to do is use your better speed to rush him. But be warned! He has a Sandvich that can heal his health

Pit: Um...do you mean...'Sandwich?'

Viridi: Nope!

* * *

 **Final Smash: Ubercharge**

Heavy summons the Medic, who yells "VE ARE INVINCIBLE!" before ubercharging Heavy. For 8 seconds, Heavy will fire his minigun, dealing tremendous damage to anyone caught in its crossfire. (40%) (Low Knockback) (Auto Heal's Heavy an upwards of 80%)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: Heavy and the rest of his team (color changes to fit which one you're playing as) dancing and laughing

Victory pose 2: Heavy slaps his knee, laughing maniacally

Victory pose 3: Heavy is with the medic, whom he grabs in a headlock. He will either say "Thank you doctor!" or "We are unbeatable!"

Defeat: He claps

Song: Main Theme (last 4 seconds)

* * *

 **Stage: 2Fort**

Its a medium sized stage, taking place on the bridge area. Players can fight under the bridge-which will protect them from upward knockback but means you fight in a tight corridor-or on top-which is much more open but opens you up to be sent flying

* * *

 **One Shot:** Heavy walks up and sits at a table. Mario, Link and Samus sit on the other end "I am Heavy Weapons Guy. I receive invite to the 'Smashing of Brothers'"

"Wording there, big guy" Samus said. "Okay Mr. 'Heavy' What do you bring to the table?" When she says that, Heavy lifts his minigun and plops it down, nearling breaking the table

"Mama Mia!" Mario said in shock. Heavy smiled

"This is my weapon. Her name is Sasha. She weighs 150 kilograms and fires custom made bullets that cost $200 at a rate of 10,000 rounds per minute."

"...how do you PAY for this thing?"

"MANN Co"

"Alright then um...well...why should we let you in? I mean like...what skills do you have?"

"Skills? I am a powerful asset to team. I am very popular among the internet. True...I may not be smart as you" Heavy chuckles "But...i have yet to meet man who can outsmart bullet"

"Alright well...we will definitely keep you in mind. Thanks for coming" 'Why do I feel like people would be angry with me if I let him in...'

* * *

 **Next time on What If They Were In Smash:**

 **A smash letter is seen on the ground. As it zooms out, it is surrounded by golden flowers. A figure walks up and grabs it. It appears to be a human child. 2 options appear behind them. 'FIGHT' or 'MERCY**

* * *

 **Again guys, I want to know which of my previous characters you want to see remade in my new style, along with new characters**


	15. Mercy or Genocide

**FRISK STAYS DETERMINED!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Undertale

Weight: Light

Speed: Fast

Introduction: They appear falling from the sky onto golden flowers

Up Taunt: They take out a cell phone and call Papyrus and Undyne. Doing this uninterrupted caused a special scene where Papyrus and Undyne will talk about the stage the player is playing on (Yes I know I did this with sans. But when I update his moveset i'll change it there since it makes more sense here)

Down Taunt: A box appears above them saying 'You are filled with DETERMINATION'

Side Taunt : They eat a monster candy

Idle Animation: They tap their foot

Boxing Ring name: Determination!

Alt Costumes: Shows them wearing the different armors: The bandage, Faded Ribbon, Manly Bandana, Old Tutu, Clouded Glasses, Stained Apron, Locket. Her last one would be her in a green shirt like Chara's

All their dodges involve them turning into their soul and moving in said direction

Kirby Hat: Kirby gets their hair style

Classic Mode: Pacifist (You fight your way through charterers reminiscent of your friends in Undertale) (White Haired Zelda for Toriel, Two sanses: One in his classic jacket and one with the papyrus colors, Zero Suit Samus and Lucas for Undyne and Monster Kid, Yellow Yoshi for Alphys, R.O.B for Mettaton, and grey alt Bowser for Asgore. Final boss is Marx, who represents Asriel)

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

AAA combo: Frisk swings their stick three times for very minor damage (3%)

Down tilt: Flowey appears in front of them, hurting whoever he hits-and scaring Frisk- before going back down. (10%)

Up tilt: The swing the stick in an upward arc (5%)

Side Tilt: They do a standing kick (4%)

Dash Attack: They will wildly swing their stick in front of them (2% each hit)

Get Up Attack (Red5T65 pointed out I've been neglecting this so expect this to be a thing moving forward): They spin around with the stick outstretched (6%) (Same forward and back)

Edge Attack: They pull them self up and stab forward with the stick (6%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: Spin in place with arms extended (3%)

Forward Air: The swing the stick forward (5%)

Back Air: Their soul appears and hits backwards (4%)

Down Air: A spinning kick attack (3%)

Up Air: They clap their hands together (5%)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: Mettaton Ex appears behind Frisk and the two do a dramatic pose upward (20%) (Knockback: Low)

Side Smash: Toriel appears behind Frisk (Who would be crouching down in fear) and shoots a fireball (21%) (Knockback: High)

Down Smash: Undyne appears behind Frisk and stabs spears out from either side (Frisk visually freaks out at this) (25%) (Knockback: Mid)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Act (The Act Command appears in front of them. any opponent hit by it will deal 1.5x less damage for 5 seconds) (Range: Short)

Up: Jetpack (they use the jetpack. It has great vertical mobility and you can slightly move left or right) (5% when tackling foes) (Range: Long)

Down: Fake Hit (Frisk does a small punch forward. This attack does barely any damage but results in stun and great knockback) (2%)

Side: Yellow Soul (Their souls turn yellow. Pressing the attack button will fire yellow bullets. only 3 uses.) (8%) (Causes flinching) (destroys projectiles) (Range: Long)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: Embraces the opponent for a hug

Pummel: Squeezes them a BIT to hard (2%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: They spin them around by their hands and throws them forward (12%) (Knockback: Mid)

Back: Same as forward throw but backwards (12%) (Knockback: Mid)

Down: They lay them down, but Temmie appears and steps on them-with Frisk looking surprised. (11%) (Knockback: Low)

Up: Papyrus appears and hits the opponent up with a bone (11%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:** Pit: Hey look! It's Frisk!

Viridi: Their the savior of all monster kind

Palutena: As well as a strict pacifist

Pit: Works for me! Easy win!

Viridi: I wouldn't say that. JUST because their a pacifist doesn't mean you should underestimate them.

Palutena: Their moves are very unpredictable and can even make you weaker Pit. I say watch out

Viridi: Or else this 'pacifist' will REALLY 'pass a fist'

Pit: Good one Viridi...

* * *

 **Final Smash: Savior of All**

Frisk's soul appears above them. Any foe hit by it will be launched into the air. Then, all of Frisk's friends appear and begin to cheer and use their special attacks (if they have one) to nail the opponent. It ends with Frisk using SAVE to knock the opponent away (Reference to the build up to the final boss of Pacifist mode, where Frisk's friends save them from Flowey) (40%) (Heal's Frisk an upwards of 20%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: Sans is seen in the background chuckling as Frisk tries to balance hotdogs on their head

Victory pose 2: Frisk will be taking a picture with all their friends, smiling

Victory pose 3: Frisk sitting down with a dog in their lap, petting it. and letting it lick them

Defeat: Their soul shatters

Song: Menu

* * *

 **Stage: None**

* * *

 **CHARA SLAYS!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Undertale

Weight: Med

Speed: Slow

Introduction: They appear from a save point

Up Taunt: They look at the screen with a menacing smile

Down Taunt: A text box appears, saying 'DETERMINATION' in red

Side Taunt: They aim their knife forward with a menacing smile

Idle Animation: They laugh

Boxing Ring name: The One in Control

Kirby Hat: Their hair style

Classic Mode: Genocide (You fight the characters representing the bosses of undertale. White Haired Zelda for Toriel, White Alt Luigi for Papyrus, Zero Suit Samus and Lucas for Undyne and Monster Kid. Fusion Suit Samus for Undyne the Undying. Blue alt Bayonetta for Mettaton. Grey Alt Bowser for Asgore. Final boss is Sans)

 **Chara is Frisk's Echo Fighter**

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

AAA combo: Same as Frisk but its the knife (10%)

Down tilt: Same as Frisk (15%)

Up tilt: Same as Frisk but its the Burnt Pan (10%)

Side Tilt: They swat with the torn notebook (7%)

Dash Attack: Same as Frisk but with the knife (5% each)

Getup Attack: Swings their knife on both sides (6%)

Edge Attack: They jump up and stab down (6%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: Same as Frisk but with the knife (7%)

Forward Air: Same as Frisk but with the knife (8%)

Back Air: Same as Frisk (7%)

Down Air: They kick downward 3 times with the ballet shoes (3% each. Third kick spikes)

Up Air: Swings the Tough Glove upward (9%)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: Chara does a backflip kick with the ballet shoes (27%) (Knockback: High)

Side Smash: Chara punches 3 times with the Tough Glove (15% Each) (Knockback: Mid)

Down Smash: Two froggits appear on either side, before Chara slashes them both (21%) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Fight (Timing based move. Does more damage with better timing. 5% for bad timing. 10% for okay. 15% for great. and 20% for perfect) (Range: Med)

Up: Jetpack (Same as Frisk, but Chara does 10% when charging and doesn't go as high)

Down: Perfect Hit (Chara's Knife goes yellow as they swing it down) (Functions similarly to Fake Hit, but instead does a lot of damage with little knockback) (35%) (Knockback: Low) (Range: Low)

Side: Empty Gun (Functions the same as Frisk's Yellow Soul attack) (10%)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: Grabs them with one hand

Pummel: Straight up STABS them (4%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: She punches them in the face with the Tough Glove (14%) (Knockback: Mid)

Back: She uses the Ballet Shoes to kick them behind her (15%) (Knockback: High

Down: She slams them on the ground and stabs them fiercely (19%) (Knockback: Low)

Up: Tosses them up and whacks them with the Burnt Pan (17%) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:** Pit: W...what happened to Frisk? And whats with that creepy grin...?

Viridi: That isn't Frisk...at least not anymore

Palutena: That is Chara. Their like Frisk but...

Viridi: Less 'Hug-y' and more 'Stab-y'

Pit: Gulp...

Palutena: Chara is stronger then Frisk, but they are also slower and have less range. So you can use that to your advantage

Pit: I'd better be careful...they look like they would rip my wings off...

* * *

 **Final Smash: No Mercy**

They swing their knife downward. If the opponent is hit, Chara unleashes a barrage of slashes. Above their heads, the number '9999' appears in red for every slash. It ends with one powerful slash that surrounds the players with a block of '9' This is a reference to both Chara killing Flowey, and Chara killing Frisk. (50%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: A froggit gets killed, becoming dust as Chara stands over it, before giving a menacing glare to the camera

Victory pose 2: Chara has their back turned as the camera zooms in, only for it to get slashed by them

Victory pose 3: Chara wipes dust off of their shirt, before giving the camera a wicked smile

Defeat: Soul Breaks

Song: But Nobody Came

* * *

 **Stage: None**

* * *

 **One Shot:** Ness, Lucas and Toon Link were all playing with the Pokemon Trainer's pokemon. They look up, seeing a human child walk up to them. They lift their head, giving a kind smile

*You ask the kids if you can play too

"Yeah sure!" Lucas smiles back. The other kids nod as Frisk runs over. They play and have a good time...but the scene flips over, showing another version of this with a...less happy end. The kids were laying, not moving as the trainer's hat is all that can be seen. The child holds their knife and laughs, turning over before hearing a very familiar song play

"That comedian..." Chara looks at the skeleton

"A new game...yet you haven't learned your lesson" He chuckles "Well...jokes on you kiddo. I can take more then one hit here" Sans says with his eye glowing

* * *

 **Next Time on What If They Were In Smash:**

"Wish you would've noticed me earlier, now my coat's all charred" A white haired man in a red coat walks up and flicks a Smash invite into the air before grabbing his sword

* * *

 **PHEW! Making 2 entire movesets at once was hard. Granted one was an Echo Fighter but still. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	16. The Demon Hunter

**DANTE STARTS THE PARTY!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Devil May Cry

Weight: Med

Speed: Fast

Introduction: He simply walks onto the stage

Up Taunt: He flips his hair and chuckles

Down Taunt: He spins his sword in his hands and says "Bring it on"

Side Taunt: He leans on his sword and yawns, before saying "Boring"

Idle Animation: He stretches his neck

Boxing Ring name: The Devil Hunter

Kirby Hat: His hair

Classic Mode: Make the Devil Cry! (Ganondorf, Ridley, Bayonetta, Simon, King Boo, Rathalos. Final boss: Dracula)

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

AAA combo: He does an overhead swing from the left, then an upward diagonal slash, then another overhead swing from the right (13%)

Down tilt: He shoots the ground (9%)

Up tilt: He does a small hop and slashes in an upward arc (8%)

Side Tilt: He does a roundhouse kick (7%)

Dash Attack: He rocks out on a guitar and slides on his knees, while simultaneously electrocuting foes

Getup Attack: He swings his sword handle forward and stabs back (6%)

Edge Attack: He teleports onto the stage and slams his sword into the ground (6%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: He does a quick sword slash (11%)

Forward Air: He does 3 quick stabs forward (5% each)

Back Air: He spins around and slashes (12%)

Down Air: He goes straight down with his sword outstretched (10%) (Can spike it hit by the sword's tip)

Up Air: An upward slash (11%)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: He spins his sword around in a buzzsaw-like motion (31%)

Side Smash: He fires his pistols multiple times (24%)

Down Smash: He punches the ground, forming crystal all around him (27%)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Artemis (Dante takes out Artemis and begins to charge it) (tapping the button fires 1 small projectile that deals 1% and flinches) (1-3 second charge fires up to 3 homing attacks that deal 3% each and have low knockback) (4-5 second charge will make Dante shoot it upwards and have it rain projectiles around him that deal 8% and high knockback)

Up: Teleport (Dante will vanish and move a short distance in any direction) (Range: Mid)

Down: Beowulf (He punches the ground, then unleashes a barrage of kicks) (Ground hit 15% with high knockback) (Rapid kicks 20% with low knockback)

Side: Quicksilver Style (Dante will snap his fingers and a silver orb will appear in front of him. If an opponent is hit by it, they get slowed down for 8 seconds)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: He grabs them with one arm

Pummel: He punches them with the other (3%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: He jumps off of their chest and shoots them rapidly (17%) (Knockback: Low)

Back: He jumps over them and shoots them in the back rapdy (17%) (Knockback: Low)

Down: He throws them on the ground, jumps up and shoots down on them while spinning (18%) (Knockback: Low)

Up: He throws them up and shoots them at a diagonal (15%) (Knockback: Mid)

* * *

 **Item:** **Vergil Assist Trophy**

Vergil appears and begins to attack the opponent with various attacks, teleporting around and sometimes turning Devil Trigger for more damage.

* * *

 **Spirits:**

 **Vergil (Legendary Spirit)**

 **Fighter: Blue alt Dante**

 **Support fighter: Dante**

 **Conditions: Enemy will suddenly have final smash  
Enemy has increased speed  
Enemy has increased strength  
Hostile assist trophies will appear**

 **When Equipped: Sword attack up.**

 **Enhancable at Lv 99**

 **Vergil (Devil Trigger)**

 **Lv 99 on Vergil**

 **When Equipped: Attack power up up**

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:** Pit: I've heard of this guy. Dante is a really powerful fighter

Palutena: Powerful yes. But very cocky. His moves can leave him wide open to attack, but can also damage you a lot

Viridi: He is a master of sword and gun combat. He's basically like Cloud and Bayonetta fused together

Pit: Great...this does not bode well for me

* * *

 **Final Smash: Devil Trigger**

Dante activates his devil trigger form. The transformation can stun nearby foes. He will then dash forward with his sword extended. If he comes in contact with anyone, he will perform his 'Devil Must Die' Hyper Combo from UMvC3 (57%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: He spins his guns and holsters them before saying "You done warming up yet?"

Victory pose 2: He pops his collar and poses with his sword, saying "We were just starting to have fun"

Victory pose 3: In his Devil Trigger form, he shoots the air before posing with his sword

Defeat: He claps

Song: The Time Has Come

* * *

 **Stage: Devil May Cry-his shop**

Nothing really important to name. Its just a nice looking stage that takes place outside in front of the store.

* * *

 **One Shot:** Bayonetta knocks Pit out of the arena. "What a disapointing finale" she chuckles and turns. But suddenly, a bullet gets shot past her.

"Where do you think you're going, princess?" A voice said. Bayonetta turns, seeing the man walk out. "I happen to be on the lookout for something about a 'Left Eye'. Mind telling a man where he can find it?"

"And if I don't? What then boy?" Bayo smiles smugly. The man loads his gun and aims forward, showing his face and his reveal phrase. "Is that so? Then bring it on" Bayo says aiming her gun

"After you" Dante said smugly

* * *

 **Next Time on What If They Were in Smash:**

A smash invite is seemingly flying in the air. But in actuality, it is being blown up by a snoring orange bandicoot.


	17. Spin to win

**CRASH SPINS IN!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Crash Bandicoot

Weight: Mid

Speed: Mid

Introduction: He appears from a warp panel

Up Taunt: He spins a wumpa fruit on his finger, before it flies off his finger and splats on his head (If he has an Aku Aku-more on that in a bit-the taunt will have the two of them knock it back and forth before Aku Aku slams it onto his head)

Down Taunt: He looks at the screen and raises his eyebrows, referencing the face he makes before jumping on Polar

Side Taunt: He vomits out a gem and throws it behind him (the gem deals 1% to anyone hit by it)

Idle Animation: He picks his ear, sniffs it and gags before returning to start position

Boxing Ring name: The Orange Menace!

Icon: Wumpa Fruit

Alt Costumes: Normal, Blonde fur with pink shoes (Coco Bandicoot), Red-ish fur with camo-shorts and red boots (Crunch Bandicoot), Black Fur with white shorts and purple boots (Neo Cortex), White fur with black shorts and shoes (Polar), Brown fur with multi-colored shorts (Aku Aku) purple fur with yellow shorts and shoes (Spyro), Fake Crash

Kirby Hat: The tuft of hair on top of Crash's head

Classic Mode: Tornado Tourney (All characters with a spinning attack) (Sonic, Meta Knight, Mega Man, Luigi, Samus, and Link. Final Boss: The Hands)

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

AAA combo: Crash punches twice then performs a roundhouse kick (11%)

Down tilt: He does a quick kick (5%)

Up tilt: He jumps and does an uppercut (10%)

Side Tilt: He does another roundhouse kick (9%)

Dash Attack: He does his slide kick (7%) (Can be canceled by jumping, giving him a long jump)

Getup Attack: He spins around (6%)

Edge Attack: He belly flops (6%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: He does a quick spinning lariat (10%)

Forward Air: He spins horizontally (7%)

Back Air: He stomps backward with both feet (8%)

Down Air: Belly Flop (11%) (Long wind up and end lag) (Complete with cartoon sound effect when landing)

Up Air: He headbutts upward (9%)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: He jumps with a spin (Drags foes in for 27%) (Knockback: High)

Side Smash: Powerful punch (21%) (Knockback: Low)

Down Smash: He spins on his head with his arms and legs extended (Drags foes in for 28%) (Knockback: Mid)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Cyclone Spin (His famous spin attack. Hold down to prolong the spin) (Start of the move does high knock back, but the rest of the spin doesn't) (25% for a full 6 second spin) (Crash gets dizzy if it goes on to long) (Can reflect energy-based projectiles)

Up: Crate Jump (A metal bounce crate appears below Crash, giving him extra height. The crate will stay there for 5 seconds until it fades.) (Anyone who jumps on it will only be able to use specials or air dodges until they land)

Down: The Invincible Aku Aku (His biggest gimmick. Using the button will have crash smash an Aku Aku crate. His adoptive father will follow him around like in the games. If Crash gets hit, Aku Aku vanishes and Crash takes half the damage and no knockback for the attack.) (The move has a 10 second recharge before it can be used again) (If you manage to keep Aku Aku for those 10 seconds and use down special again, he will break a crate and get a second Aku Aku mask-Aku Aku will begin to sparkle to indicate this. Now he can take 2 hits without knockback and only half damage) (But. If you somehow manage to keep BOTH Aku Aku masks for yet ANOTHER 10 seconds, and use down special again Crash will equip it and become completely invincible and gain a speed and jump boost for 10 seconds) (All attacks are disabled while it's active. Running into an enemy will cause 10% and HUGE knockback.) (After those 10 seconds, Aku Aku will fly off and leave Crash vulnerable to attacks again.)

Side: Fruit Bazooka (Crash takes out his Fruit Bazooka and fires 2 Wumpa Fruit forward. Can be angled before firing) (Each fruit does 10%) (Has the speed of Wolf's blaster) (No knockback) (Flinch)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: Grabs with both arms

Pummel: Kicks them in the stomach

 **Throws:**

Forward: Spins and lobs them forward (10%) (Knockback: Mid)

Back: Spins and lobs them backwards (10%) (Knockback: Mid)

Down: Spins and throws them upwards like a basketball (11%) (Knockback: Low)

Up: He spins on their back (12%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Items:** TnT Crate (Works just like in the games. Jumping on it gives vertical momentum but starts a 3 second countdown. After which, it explodes with similar range and damage as a bob-omb) (Attacking it causes it to explode immediately)

Coco Assist Trophy (She will begin to use random moves similar to Crash'. Before she leaves she will give the one who summoned her an attack buff)

* * *

 **Spirits:** Neo Cortex (Normal Spirit)

Fighter: Cortex alt Crash

Conditions: Fighter starts with Ray Gun  
Fighter is easily distracted by items  
Gun based items spawn

When Equipped: Start with a Ray Gun

Coco Bandicoot (Ace Spirit)

Fighter: Coco alt Crash  
Support Fighter: Crash, Crunch alt Crash

Conditions: Defeat the main fighter to win  
Hostile Assist Trophies appear

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:** Pit: Whose this weirdo?

Viridi: He's Crash Bandicoot. Though he doesn't look like any Bandicoot i've ever seen.

Palutena: Crash' greatest ability is his Cyclone Spin. If he uses it, not even your arrows can stop him. Its best to avoid it as much as you can

Pit: I also saw he has some weird fruit launcher. I think I can reflect them with my Orbiters

Viridi: And whatever you do. STAY OUT OF HIS WAY if he gets 3 Aku Aku masks! Other wise, its a one way ticket to the blast zone for you!

* * *

 **Final Smash:** **Crate-tatrophe**

Crash spins around in place. Any foe hit will be launched into a cinematic final smash. It resembles the end of the stages. Crash is seen next to them, but suddenly both of them start getting crushed by thousands of crates. Now, Crash is able to spring up just fine but the opponent isn't, taking rapid damage from the falling boxes. It ends with Nitro Crates falling around them. Crash jumps on a lever and causes them to explode, sending the foe(s) flying (52%) (Knockback: high)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: Crash Dance

Victory pose 2: Crash grabs a crystal, which floats above him. He gives two peace signs before it falls on his head

Victory pose 3: He is laying on the ground, snoring as Coco sits with him on her computer

Defeat: He becomes an angel and flies away

Song: Crash Bandicoot 1 theme

* * *

 **Stage:** **Tasmanian Islands**

An Isle Delfino-type stage that flies around the 3 different islands, changing up the battlefield and making different hazards like bottomless pits, lava and ice floors

* * *

 **One Shot:** Samus and Mega Man charge their arm cannons at the sound of something landing behind them. A puff of smoke stands in their way, and upon seeing the slightest movement, they fire. But, the being spins and sends their attacks back at them, causing them both to gasp and get send flying. The smoke clears, revealing the orange bandicoot smiling with his tongue sticking out. Cue his reveal phrase. Other opponents show up, to which Crash smirks and holds his fist up in a 'bring it on!' way.

* * *

 **Next Time on What If they were in smash:**

A sunny day as a man made of blocks walks up to a chest. He opens it, seeing a letter with the smash bros symbol on it


	18. Blocked, Stocked and ready to Rock!

**Steve Digs Smash!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Minecraft

Weight: Mid

Speed: Mid

Introduction: He appears with text saying 'Steve has joined the world'

Up Taunt: He takes out a random piece of food and eats it

Down Taunt: He begins to rapidly change his skin before going back to normal

Side Taunt: He takes out a book and writes in it quickly before putting it away

Idle Animation: He takes out a clock, looks at it, then puts it away

Boxing Ring name: The Fearless Adventurer!

Icon: Creeper Face

Alt Costumes: Alex (Choosing Alex will change the name and what the announcer and her intro says FYI), Steve with green skin and hair (Zombie), Alex with White skin, grey hair and white and grey clothes (Skeleton), Steve with all black clothes and purple eyes (Enderman), Alex with a green and white hoodie (Creeper), Steve with white eyes (Herobrine), Alex with white eyes (Herobrine)

Kirby Hat: Kirby becomes square

Classic Mode: Instant Classics (Mario, Link, Inklings, Pokemon Trainer, Frisk, Pac-Man. Final Boss: The Hands

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

Jab: He has a single jab attack, a strong sword swing with okay knockback and damage but lots of end lag (11%)

Down tilt: He makes a digging motion with his shovel (Deals no damage. But if positioned correctly, can bury opponents)

Up tilt: He shoots an arrow into the air (6%) (Arrow comes back down, and can hurt Steve if he gets hit by it)

Side Tilt: He swings his Ax. (5%) (It comes out faster then the sword)

Dash Attack: He equips the Elytra and slides along the ground (10%)

Getup Attack (Forward): Horizontal sword swing (6%)

Getup Attack (Backward): He turns and punches (6%)

Edge Attack: He climbs up and slams a pickax into the ground (6%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: Similar to his standard jab, its one strong sword swing with a lot of end lag (11%)

Forward Air: He shoots his bow (10%) (Arrow acts like Toon Link's)

Back Air: He turns and slashes (11%)

Down Air: He swings a diamond hoe (5%)

Up Air: He swings his pickax (7%)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: A sapling appears under him and he holds Bone Meal while it charges. He then uses it and causes a tree to sprout up with him on top (21%) (Knockback: Mid)

Side Smash: He sets up a dispenser and holds a redstone torch while charging. He then places it down and the dispenser fires a fire ball (19%) (Burn damage for 5 seconds) (Knockback: Low)

Down Smash: He sets up two pistons on either side of him with a lever on the ground while charging. He flips it and both pistons shoot straight up (20%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Block Place (Steve will put down a block. 1 of 5 possibilities, each with their own pros and cons) (Dirt: Weak block, can be easily destroyed. Suspends in mid air. Allows Steve to land on it to gain jumps back) (Stone: Like dirt, only more durable. Perfect for guarding an attack, but put it in a wrong area and you can't make good use of a decent block) (Sand: Weakest block, any damage destroys it. Falls in air. If it falls on an opponent, they take 2% of damage per second they are stuck in it) (TnT: Stays suspended in mid air until something triggers it. Will act as a platform. Explodes with the same power and radius as Toon Link's bomb) (Flint and Steel: Lights the area in front of Steve on fire. Acts like Ness' PK fire. Can activate TnT. Will only ever be active as long as there is a TnT block on the field-that he spawned. If the TnT is destroyed, it is automatically shifted to Dirt again) (Icon near Steve's icon shows which block is next. Dirt-Stone-Sand-TnT-Flint and Steel)

Up: Ender Pearl (Steve will throw an Ender Pearl at an upward arc. Remember, Steve is not invincible while it is flying, meaning he can still fall out of bounds. When it lands, Steve is teleported to it-but takes 1% of damage in recoil. Don't have time to wait? Press the up special again and Steve will auto teleport to wherever it is at the moment, but will cause 5% recoil instead) (Deals no damage to foes)

Down: Splash Potion of Poison (Steve will lob a Splash Potion forward. Anyone hit by it will receive poison damage for 10 seconds)

Side: Mine cart (A minecraft an rails will appear in front of Steve, who will push it forward.) (Does not stop at edges) (Any foe hit gets trapped in the mine cart and has to mash to escape) (Holding the button will make Steve jump in and ride it, dealing 15% and medium knockback)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: Grabs with his fishing rod. This gives him an impressive grab range

Pummel: He punches them in the face (3%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: He swings the rod forward to throw them (11%) (Knockback: Mid)

Back: He tugs it backwards to send them flying overhead (10%) (Knockback: Mid)

Down: He slams them down and lights them on fire (13%) (Knockback: Low)

Up: He tosses them up then shoots them with an arrow (9%) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Items: Potion of Strength**

It is a red potion. Someone who grabs it and drinks it gets a 1.5x attack buff for 10 seconds

 **Wither Assist Trophy**

The wither flies around, raining skulls on everyone-yes, even the one who summoned it. It can even give them rapid poison damage for 10 seconds, but it does 5% rather then 1%

* * *

 **Spirits: Creeper (Normal Spirit)**

 **Fighter: Creeper Alex**

 **Conditions: Enemy starts with a bob-omb**  
 **Enemy is easily distracted by items**

 **When Equipped: Bob-Omb equipped**

 **Enderdragon (Ace Spirit)**

 **Fighter: Dark Alt Bowser  
Support Fighters: 4x Enderman Steve**

 **Conditions: Defeat the main fighter to win  
Enemy has increased strength**

 **When Equipped: Magma Floor Immunity**

 **Wither (Legendary Spirit)  
**

 **Fighter: Steve  
Support Fighters: 3 Dark Links**

 **Conditions: Start battle posioned  
Enemy will suddenly have final smash  
Hostile assist trophies will appear**

 **When Equipped: Fast Final Smash Meter**

 **Tamed Wolf (Normal Spirit)**

 **Fighter: Steve  
Support Fighter: 4 small wolfs**

 **Condtions: Enemy will suddenly have final smash  
**

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:** Pit: Wow what a _blockhead_

Palutena: That is Steve/Alex. They are a brave explorer

Pit: Really? They don't look that _well rounded_

Viridi: Oh they are! They can do just about anything, but the biggest issue is a lack of good range moves. So use that to your advantage

Pit: Got it! I'll knock his/her _block_ off!

Viridi: UUUUGH! ENOUGH OF THE BLOCK PUNS!

* * *

 **Final Smash: Leader of the pack**

Steve will throw a punch forward. Any foe hit by it will suddenly be jumped by 5 wolves, who will begin biting and scratching at them for about 8 seconds. Meanwhile, Steve prepares for the finishing blow, and as his wolves leave he slashes the foe away (45%) (Knockback: High) (Instant kill to any foe at 90% or higher by the time the slash hits them)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: He sets up a firework and watches it fly into the sky and explode

Victory pose 2: Steve kills a zombie, then poses with his foot on its head

Victory pose 3: He is surrounded by diamonds, wearing his diamond armor and posing with his diamond sword (Show off..)

Defeat: All that is seen is floating items

Song: a segment from the song 'Credits'

* * *

 **Stage: Overworld**

Its a floating final destination-esque stage. It is made of grass blocks from minecraft, with stone blocks and ores at the bottom. The stage is split in two with a river in between and a tree on one side that can be used as a platform. The stage has a day night cycle, and a night multiple minecraft enemies appear as hazards.

Zombies chase players and seal 5% of damage

Skeletons stay at a distance and fire arrows for 7%

Creepers follow players and explode when they get close like Link's remote bomb

Endermen will not attack players unless they are attacked, in which case they will randomly teleport around and attack players for 15%

* * *

 **One Shot:**

Steve is seen walking through the meadows. Mining, digging, doing whatever a block man does. When suddenly he finds some strange spawn eggs: A red one, a green one, a yellow one and a brown one. He spawns them all, revealing some of the smash bros characters in the minecraft form. Mario looks at Steve and takes out smash ball item. It suddenly shifts to smash bros graphics as Mario, Link, Samus and DK all stand ready. Steve draws his sword and swings at them, his reveal phrase appearing

* * *

 **Next Time on What if they were in smash:**

"I choose you!" 3 pokeballs are launched. The first one revealing a small, green creature with a leaf on its head. The second is a quadruped being with fire coming from its back. The third being a large blue alligator. Behind all three of them is someone wearing red jacket, black shorts, red shoes and a backwards cap with a yellow stripe going down the middle

* * *

I wanted to talk to you guys for a minute about Steve...wow

You guys...did NOT like the fact he was next. And honestly, I get why. I don't AGREE with it but I do see why. But if you slow down to think about it, and ignore the cringe YouTube videos, you will see: A very successful indie game that was on Wii U, 3ds and Switch. And a lot of fun possibilities when it comes to movesets. So please, let this be a lesson to not take everything at face value and look past your bias against a certain franchise. And people who say 'Minecraft would only attract little kids!' well...are we already forgetting what Mr. Iwata once said? "I've never once been embarrassed that children have supported Nintendo. I'm proud of it. That's because children judge based on instinct." And also that "Above all, Video games are meant to be just one thing: Fun. Fun for everyone" That's what this story is about to. Fun. So please, let us all come together and not automatically down play a character before the move set is even out.

Also to guest reviewer Akarenger, you may have meant for this to be sarcastic, but I see it as a challenge. So don't tempt me, because I have had stranger ideas in the past.


	19. More then just your sequel!

**Pokemon Trainer Ethan goes for the gold!**

You can kind of see him like a Pokemon Trainer Echo in a way, but his Pokemon are all unique. The Leaf Pokemon; Chikorita, The Volcano Pokemon; Quilava, and The Big Jaw Pokemon, Feraligatr! Chikorita to Quilava to Feraligatr. Chikorita is fast but weak, Quilava is medium, and Feraligator is slow but strong

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Pokemon

Weight: Varies

Speed: Varies

Introduction: He summons which ever pokemon he starts with

Up Taunt (Chikorita): She stands on her front legs and wobbles around before going back down

Up Taunt (Quilava): He shoots smoke upward

Up Taunt (Feraligatr): He bites the air

Down Taunt (C): She rolls around

Down Taunt (Q): He gets on all fours and snarls

Down Taunt (F): He slams the ground with his claws and roars

Side Taunt (C): She tilts her head and says 'Chiko!'

Side Taunt (Q): He makes a small fire appear in front of him

Side Taunt (F): He makes a 'come on' motion with his hand

Idle Animation (C): She rotates the leaf on her head, giggling

Idle Animation (Q): He stands straight up and sniffs

Idle Animation (F): He scratches his claws together, as if sharpening them

Boxing Ring name: Champion of Johto!

Kirby Hat (C): Leaf

Kirby Hat (Q): Fire

Kirby Hat (F): Top of head

Classic Mode: To the top of Mount Silver! (Pikachu and Pichu, Incineroar, Lucario, Greninja, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo. Final Boss: Pokemon Trainer)

* * *

 **Standard Moves (C):**

Jab: A single quick headbutt (3%) (Can deal up to 7% if you hit with the leaf instead of the head)

Down tilt: A sweeping attack with her leaf (5%)

Up tilt: An overhead arc with her head (4%) (Hitting with leaf deals 8%)

Side Tilt: Spins and kicks with its hind legs (4%)

Dash Attack: Jump and tackle foes (7%)

Getup Attack: Spins around (6%)

Edge Attack: Slams her leaf onto the stage (6%)

 **Standard Moves (Q):**

AAA combo: Two quick paw slaps, before turning around and bucking with its hind legs (8%)

Down tilt: A quick swipe with its paw (6%)

Up tilt: Combusts the fire on its head (10%)

Side Tilt: A downward paw slap (5%)

Dash Attack: Curls into a ball and tackle foes, like DK (8%)

Getup Attack: Ignites flame on either side (6%)

Edge Attack: Gets up and kicks the ground (6%)

 **Standard Moves (F):**

AAA combo: Uses slash twice, then uses bite (13%)

Down tilt: He stomps the area in front of him (9%)

Up tilt: Upward headbutt (11%)

Side Tilt: He whips his tail forward (8%)

Dash Attack: A lunging bite attack (10%)

Getup Attack: Swings his claws on either side of him (6%)

Edge Attack: Horizontal claw swipe (6%)

* * *

 **Air Moves (C):**

Standard Air: Spins around in a ball. (Her whole body is a hit box) (4%) (7% for leaf)

Forward Air: Swings her leaf forward horizontal (5%)

Back Air: Kicks backward (3%)

Down Air: Spins her leaf in a downward arc (5%)

Up Air: Same as down air, but upwards

 **Air Moves (Q):**

Standard Air: A single somersault with his fire igniting (10%)

Forward Air: A quick burst of fire (9%)

Back Air: Ignites its neck fire backwards (8%)

Down Air: Flips on its back and ignites fire downward (7%)

Up Air: Two upward paw swipes (6%)

 **Air Moves (F):**

Standard Air: Spins with its claws extended (13%)

Forward Air: Downward slash (10%)

Back Air: Whips with his tail (11%)

Down Air: Powerful downward stomp (9%) (Can spike)

Up Air: Upward bite (12%)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks (C):**

Up Smash: Thrashes her head back and forth upward (20%) (Knockback: Mid)

Side Smash: Uses Vine Whip (21%) (Knockback: Mid)

Down Smash: Spins around with its leaf on the ground. (19%) (Leaf sweet spot for 27%) (Knockbacl: Low) (High on sweet spot)

 **Smash Attacks (Q):**

Up Smash: Causes a pillar of fire to shoot from its neck (27%) (Knockback: High)

Side Smash: A forward headbutt-akin to Charizard. (22%) (Knockback: Mid)

Down Smash: Causes 2 rocks to shoot up around it, as if using Rock Slide (24%) (Knockback: Low)

 **Smash Attacks (F):**

Up Smash: Bites the air hard (29%) (Knockback: High)

Side Smash: Summons a pillar of water in front of itself (30%) (Knockback: Low)

Down Smash: Slams the ground with both claws (33%) (nockback: Low)

* * *

 **Specials (C):**

Neutral: Light Screen (Chikoita will put up a barrier. Damage taken from all attacks will be halved, even when you change pokemon) (However, the barrier itself can only take so much damage before it is destroyed-lets say about 50-60%- and cannot be used again for up to 10 seconds after breaking)

Up: Body Slam (She jumps up then slams down) (12%) (Has a 5% chance to put foes in a stun state) (Knockback: Low)

Down: Pokemon Change

Side: Solar Beam (Hold down the button to charge energy. After 5 seconds, press it again to fire a giant beam forward) (27%) (Knockback: High)

 **Specials (Q):**

Neutral: Flame Wheel (Hold down the button to build up power, then shoot forward in a spinning ball of fire!) (Does not stop at ledges to be careful) (25% At full charge) (Knockback: High at full charge)

Up: Flame Charge (Surrounds himself with fire and shoots himself upwards quickly) (17%) (Range: Far) (Knockback: Mid)

Down: Pokemon Change

Side: Swift (Launch 3 small stars. Each of them will home in on the closest opponent for 3 seconds before defaulting to going straight.) (5% each star) (Flinch)

 **Specials (F):**

Neutral: Crunch (Hold down the button to build power. After a 5 second charge, he will lunge forward a small but while snapping his jaws shut) (30% at full charge) (Knockback: High at full charge)

Up: Aqua Tail (Spin around while his tail is covered in damaging water) (Hold the button to prolong the spin) (27% for initial hit) (15% for every consistent hit) (Knockback: High at initial hit) (Knockback: Low at consistent hits)

Down: Pokemon Change

Side: Superpower (Gain super armor while charging a powerful lunging strike!) (39%) (Lengthy recharge time) (Knockback: Mid)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel (C):**

Grab: Wraps vines around her opponent

Pummel: Squeezes the vines (1%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: Launches them forward (10%) (Knockback: Low)

Back: Tosses them backward (11%) (Knockback: Mid)

Down: Slams them on the ground (10%) (Knockback: Low)

Up: Throws them upward (9%) (Knockback: Low)

 **Grab and Pummel (Q):**

Grab: Grabs with both arms

Pummel: Shoots short bursts of fire into their face (2%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: Blasts them in the chest with fire, using its force to knock them away (12%) (Knockback: Mid)

Back: Lays them on his back then erupts its fire (13%) (Knockback: High)

Down: Akin to Bowser, lays them on the ground and body slams them (10%) (Knockback: Low)

Up: Uses his head to knock them upward (11%) (Knockback: Mid)

 **Grab and Pummel (F):**

Grab: Grabs with both arms

Pummel: Bites them (3%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: Spins around with them in his claw, building momentum and throwing them forward (16%) (Knockback: High)

Back: Puts them in his mouth, shakes them a bit, then spits them out behind him (14%) (Knockback: Mid)

Down: Lays them down then blasts them with water (10%) (Knockback: Low)

Up: Tosses them up and shoots them with water (10%) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:** Pit: Another Pokemon Trainer!?

Palutena: Seems like it. Though, he appears to be using Chikorita, Quilava and Feraligatr

Viridi: Chikorita is fast but weak, Quilava is balanced, and Feraligatr is slow but strong!

Pit: So just like the other one then: Pay attention to his pattern and adjust accordingly

Palutena: Correct

* * *

 **Final Smash: Triple Finish V2**

Ethan summons all of his Pokemon to do their own variation of the Triple Finish. Chikorita uses Petal Dance to cover the area around them, Quilava uses Eruption and covers the air and Feraligator uses Hydro Pump, shooting it wildly in all directions. (Upwards of 55%) (Knockback: High)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: Ethan will pose with a pokeball. Chikorita would be hoping up and down. Quilava would be running around him before standing on his hind legs, and Feraligatr would be behind him, mimicking his pose. "You all did great!"

Victory pose 2:Ethan will pet Chikorita on the belly and say "Great work Chikorita!". He pets Quilava along his back and says "I knew you could do it Quilava!". He hugs Feraligatr before posing with him and saying "Way to go Feraligatr!"

Victory pose 3: Ethan smiles with a hand on his cap as all three of his pokemon surround him, cheering.

Defeat: Ethan holds his hat down, covering his eyes. Chikorita would be sobbing into her leaf, Quilava would be curled up on his back, and Feraligatr would be clapping slowly

Song: Same as Pokemon Trainer

* * *

 **Stage: Mount Silver** (Medium sized stage taking place on the arena you fight Red in) (Occasionally, a blizzard will come and block the view for about 5 seconds) (Hail will occasionally fall, dealing 2% to anyone hit by it)

* * *

 **One Shot:** Pokemon Trainer walks through a the pokemon league. He stops at his next fight, and looks up as the lights turn on. Ethan stands at the opposite end with a smirk, and his reveal phrase appearing before throwing out Feraligatr, Chikorita and Quilava as the other trainer summons Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard. The 8 of them lock eyes as the crowd cheers and the pokemon rush at each other, causing a huge eruption of leaves, fire and water.

* * *

 **Next time on What if they were in smash:**

A brown bear was asleep in a bed as an orange bird came out of a blue backpack with a smash letter in her beak, pecking the bear to wake him up and showing him. The two get excited, standing up and running out the door


	20. The Bear and Bird are back!

**Banjo and Kazooie Get Jiggy with it!**

 **Basic Information:**

Series: Take a guess

Weight: Mid

Speed: Mid

Introduction: They appear like they do in Banjo-Kazooie

Up Taunt: Both of them play their respective instruments

Down Taunt: Banjo takes out a gameboy, plays it with Kazooie watching a bit before putting it away

Side Taunt: Kazooie blows a raspberry forward

Idle Animation: Banjo yawns, before Kazooie pecks him

Boxing Ring name: Bear and Bird

Icon: Jiggy

Kirby Hat: Banjo's ears and blue backpack

Classic Mode: Dynamic Duos! (Mario and Luigi, Bowser and Bowser Jr, Peach and Daisy, Chrome and Lucina, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Fox and Falco. Final boss: Duck Hunt-cause why not.)

* * *

 **Standard Moves:**

AAA combo: Banjo does 3 slow punches (15%)

Down tilt: Beak Barge (Brings them forward abit) (6%)

Up tilt: Kazooie pecks upwards 3 times (8%)

Side Tilt: Banjo swings his backpack forward (9%)

Dash Attack: Banjo does his roll attack (7%)

Getup Attack: Spin kick by Banjo (6%)

Edge Attack: Kazooie brings them back up, moving her wings rapidly (6%)

* * *

 **Air Moves:**

Standard Air: Wing Whack (10%)

Forward Air: Peck forwards (5% each hit)

Back Air: Shoots an egg out of Kazooie's butt (5%)

Down Air: Beak Bomb (11%)

Up Air: Banjo headbutts upward (7%)

* * *

 **Smash Attacks:**

Up Smash: Kazooie suddenly strikes out of the bag with her beak (19%) (Knockback: Mid)

Side Smash: Breegull Bash (20%) (Knockback: Low)

Down Smash: Kazooie jumps out of the bag for this move. Standing back to back, Banjo punches forward while Kazooie kicks in the other direction (17% if hit by Kazooie) (21% if hit by Banjo) (Knockback: Low by Kazooie) (High by Banjo)

* * *

 **Specials:**

Neutral: Breegull Blaster (Banjo grabs Kazooie like a shotgun. Pressing the button again will fire eggs in a straight line) (Can be aimed in any direction except for directly up or directly down) (See down special for more detail)

Up: Shock Jump Pad (Banjo and Kazooie fly high into the air, damaging anyone on their way up (Range: Far) (10%) (Knockback: Low)

Down: Egg Swap (Changes the egg fired in the neutral special) (Blue Egg: Standard. Fire 3 eggs before going back to standing) (5% damage each) (Flies the farthest) (Flinch) (Fire Egg: Deals fire damage. Fire 2 before going back to standing) (10%.) (Knockback: Low) (Grenade Egg: Fire only 1 before going back to standing. Explosive damage) (25%) (Doesnt fly very far) (Knockback: High)

Side: Beak Bomb (Fly forward with Kazooie carrying Banjo) (Can be used after the up special) (10%) (Knockback: Mid)

* * *

 **Grab and Pummel:**

Grab: Banjo grabs them with both hands

Pummel: Kazooie pecks them (2%)

 **Throws:**

Forward: Banjo shoves them forward (8%) (Knockback: Low)

Back: Kazooie grabs them and tosses them backwards (5%) (Knockback: Low)

Down: They slam the foe on the ground and use the Bill Drill attack (17%) (Knockback: Mid)

Up: Banjo tosses them up as Kazooie jumps out of the bag and pecks them, then lands back in (6%) (Knockback: Low)

* * *

 **Items: Mumbo Jumbo Assist Trophy**

Mumbo Jumbo appears and will create a windbox around him, repealing away any foe who comes near

* * *

 **Spirits: Jinjo**

 **Fighter(s): 5 alt color kirbys**

 **Conditions: Fighters have increased speed**

 **When Equipped: Additional mid-air jump**

* * *

 **Palutena Guidence:** Pit: Banjo and Kazooie are veterans, so i'm so excited to fight them!

Palutena: Keep in mind Pit, Banjo's attacks are a lot stronger but they come out slower, while Kazooie is faster with weaker hits. Pay attention to who uses what move to optimize yout chances

Viridi: And pay attention to Kazooie's eggs! Because one wrong move and you'll seriously regret it!

Pit: I may not by Microsoft, but i'm about to OWN you!

* * *

 **Final Smash: The Mighty Jinjonator**

The Jinjos will spin around Banjo. Any foe hit by them get carried to the final boss arena. There, they get slammed by 4 jinjos, before the ground shakes and the Jinjonator rises up, slamming into them multiple time, then once more causing an explosion of blue energy. (31%) (Knockback: Mid)

* * *

 **Results Screen:**

Victory pose 1: The animation they do when collecting a Jiggy

Victory pose 2: Banjo sleeps in a hammock as Kazooie shakes her head, sighing

Victory pose 3: They play their instruments before Banjo gives a thumbs up and Kazooie smiles to the camera

Defeat: Both of them clap

Song: Jiggy Fanfare (Trust me, I AGONIZED over which song to choose. It was either this or Complete Extra Honeycomb.)

* * *

 **Stage: Spiral Mountain**

Large stage. Takes place on the mountain, overlooking everything else. Occasionally, Gruntilda can fly by and rain damaging spells down dealing random damage from 1% to 15%

* * *

 **One Shot:** Mario, Donkey Kong, Young Link, Ganondorf, and Kirby all rush at one another. After clashing against one another, they all jump back and run at each other once more but stop in confusion when a grenade-like egg lays on the field. That is, before it explodes and sends them all flying. Mario lands and looks up, seeing the bear land on the ground. Banjo and Kazooie smile-with their reveal phrase appearing-before standing ready to fight. The rest of the N64 fighters surround them, before rushing at the new challengers.

* * *

 **Next time on what if they were in smash:**

...no. I won't say who it is here. Be sure to read the next chapter to see. A hint? Well, let's just say its a character from a series that is severely under represented in smash. Fare thee well.


End file.
